The Thing We Called Monster
by Amorette Asher
Summary: A little while ago Ella went missing, leaving Max and the rest of the Flock wondering where she went. Then, The Flock meets a new type of creepy looking hybrids with wings, and a certain special one is starting to seem a little...familiar
1. Angel's Monster

**A/N: Hey y'all, sup? This story is a little….peculiar….so, here it goes. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and what does R&R mean? Is it rate and review? That's what I'm guessing. I'm slow sometimes. Anyway, enjoy my story 8D **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own M. Ride or any of the characters**

**CLAIMER: This is my plot, if it's similar to other peoples, sorry. ALSO MY CHARACTERS TOO **

**This story takes place after Angel. **

**~2XA**

Chapter 1: Angel's Monster

So there I was, flying along with the flock without a care in the world. I'm not scared, or worried, or even really…hungry for that matter. So why do I fell like at any moment something is going to go wrong? We're on our way to meet Fang's Gang (Ha, I am starting to like the ring of that…dang it somebody slap me) at one of those safe houses CSM had for us. Iggy and Gazzy are chasing each other around, careful to keep wings apart. Dylan, Nudge, and Angel are laughing like there is no tomorrow. I sighed, smiling. I just kept flying ahead, trying to ignore their laughter and focus on any possible danger. I wanted to let go, and laugh, and have fun, but I just couldn't. Something was bothering me…Suddenly Angel flew up next to me. I smiled at her, and she grinned widely. We had just gotten her back. They had found her cowering, sick, and malnourished behind some big bank. No one knew how she got there, and she wouldn't tell us, so we stopped asking.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Max, why don't you just calm down and giggle more," Angel laughed, doing a little air flip. I grinned at her, but didn't say anything. I was still keeping my eye out for whatever was bothering me. Angel sighed. "Have some fun Max, come on or you'll regret it." Angel flew back over to Nudge, and the two watched Gazzy mess with Iggy by speaking in Nudge, Angel, and Dylan's voice and flying all around.

"He-ha! You'll never stop me, for I am the ultimate sorceress! Queen Latifah!" Gazzy said in Angel's voice, sticking his hands on his hips and rotating his head in a circle. Angel froze, and then burst out into more laughter, Nudge following, and Dylan, to my annoyance, was just as bad as the kids. I sighed. I was used to Iggy acting like a four year old, but Dylan was a whole new story. He was a lot…less child-like. Whatever. Let him laugh. Total was flying with us, giggling in Nudge's arms. Dog giggles sound weird. Like someone was snoring while eating a meatball or something. I rolled my eyes at all of them and kept flying. There _was_ something in the distance. Something vague, and small, and shaped….i don't even have a _name_ for that shape. It was black and white. It was-

"SEAGULLS!" I screeched. Only sometimes did we have this problem. I saw Angel grab Iggy and dive downwards, followed by Gazzy, and then Dylan. I came last, dropping down to land beside them, until I saw something strange. As the birds got closer, I realized they didn't look like birds. They weren't birds. They just had black and white wings. They were….flyboys? No…too real. They looked like humans, but they had these red, beady eyes, and they had sharp pointy teeth to match. Gross. There were about thirty of them versus six of us. I scowled. I knew something would ruin my day. Oh well, what happens, happens. As soon as we got into range I got a good look at the monsters. They all had greyish white hair with simple white dress like things that Nudge would be absolutely _appalled_ to wear. They had no shoes on their extremely pale feet, which matched the rest of their bodies. They looked almost albino. Instead of kicking or fighting, I made my flock wait. We flew, unmoving, a couple feet away from the enemy.

"You," One of them said, its voice not matching its youthful appearance. All of them looked about 12 to 15, but their voices were old. It was scratchy, throaty, and it sounded _scary_. Behind me, I heard Angel hiss.

_Their….thoughts are so…..Oh My Gosh Max what they've been through…..it's….familiar….._She thought to me. I looked at her, and horror shone clearly in her eyes. She was scared. Yep. They ruined my day. The one that had spoken coughed raggedly.

"We take you to Master. Master feed us. Master gives us water. Master let us live." The thing said.

"Someone's a little…oppressed…." I scoffed under my breath. The thing looked at its fellow things and made a little hoot noise. I had no idea what that meant. Didn't matter, because they didn't attack they just flew as stealthily as we did.

"Master say we take you, we live," The Leader of the things said. "We want to live, so we take you, and them," The Leader looked at my flock, "we sorry, self-perspiration." The Leader shrugged. I blinked. Angel flew forward a little, locking eyes with the thing.

"You mean…..preservation?" She said quietly. The thing looked at her, and in the same exact soft tone, it responded.  
>"The little one is true…." I guess that meant Angel was right. The thing had meant preservation. I pulled Angel closer to me. No need for her to get attacked by the things.<p>

"Angel, what're they thinking?" I whispered super quietly to her. I didn't know if they had super-hearing. Better to be safe than sorry

_Some of them are thinking about how hungry, thirty, and tired they are. Some aren't thinking, Max, some are more human than others. The one speaking, it's really _really _human Max. She remembers everything. She's thinking about how much she doesn't want to take us in, but she has no choice because the less-human will attack us. Oh my gosh Max she can read minds! _After Angel's monologue in my head she stopped talking to me because I think she started talk to the Thing.

"Must we fight Maximum Ride?" The Thing said, sighing, but still looking at Angel with piqued interest.

"Not if you just let us go. Why can't you all just stay out here in the sun?" Dylan said.

"Yeah, you can be free, we can be free. We can go home, you can eat bacon. It's a done deal," Iggy said, eyebrows wiggling. Later I was going to get that boy counseling for his obsession with bacon.

"I have no choice. Master feed us well where we come from. Master take…_good _care of us, he does enough." The thing answered stubbornly, though I saw a look of understanding pass between her and Angel.

_What're you doing Angel?_ I thought to her as loud as I could.

_Ow! We're just talking; she is agreeing to help us escape, if we bring her with us. _

_How do you know it's a she anyway?_

_Because she used to be human, Max, she still is underneath all of this. I think we can fix her, and so we need to bring her with us. Besides, she's nice. _Angel answered. I tried not to roll my eyes. I agreed anyway. The th- _She_, made another strange sound and the things behind _her_ started bouncing in the air, panting, looking like animals. All but her. She just flew, completely still, eyes locked on us. She opened her mouth and rasped;

"Attack," She said it without a care in the world.

_Don't worry Max we know what we're doing!_ And with that, Angel flew forward and fought. I was brought out of my stupor by a powerful kick to my stomach. I grumbled, and fought back. A roundhouse kick there, one there, and _there._ Perfect, next opponent? Ow, you've got my arm? Alright…knee them, turn, kick them, propel backwards. I flapped my wings harder to get away from them. I think I'd gotten about five just then. The rest were falling, hitting the ground. That's when I saw Gazzy see the one that spoke like she was the leader. The 'she' that Angel had proclaimed human. Gazzy attacked, and without a second thought, the Monster like thing put her hands up and wham, Gazzy ran into an invisible field thing.

"Cool!" Angel flew up to her. Nudge screamed.

"Angel it'll eat you!" She flew forward to pull Angel back away from the Thing. The thing watched everyone in complete silence.

"Angel," The thing said to the smallest member of the flock. Angel looked up at her, and nodded. "I am going to stop my hear t now. One of them will have to catch me…they must think me dead…or caught…" The thing explained. I just blinked in confusion. Oh the life of me and the flock.

"Alright," Angel said. "How much do you weigh?"

"As much as you, I am Avian, and I am starving, I do not weigh much," She smiled. Oh my gosh I gagged. Her teeth were so sharp and they had left over…._something_ on them. I have a tough stomach but….gross much? Angel shrugged, and nodded again, completely unfazed. Something is wrong with that girl, something other than the wings and the powers. I was just thinking about how badly my flock needed counseling when the Thing dropped, and Angel started yelling at us to catch her.

_Flashback:_

MAX POV

"_MAX CATCH HER!" I stood, stunned for a moment, as I watched the little pale body fall. "MAX!" Angel yelled again. I shook my head, flew down at super-sonic-Max speed, and caught it. It- I mean she reeked. I flew back up to the flock. _

"_Why did I just catch her?" I asked, dazed. _

"_Because, we're bringing her too Fang's, come on, I'm sure she'll want to meet everyone! She hasn't spoken to people in forever. Then you know, I thought since we're going to your Mom's house afterward, she can get rid of the after effects of the virus she's got," Angel said, matter-of-factly. I almost dropped _her.

"WHAT?_ She's got a virus? Angel!" I yelled, and Angel put her hands up in defense. Nudge coughed, flying a little away from me, while Iggy and Gazzy covered their noses. Dylan just sighed. _

"_I don't want to look like it!" Nudge screamed. _

"_Why are we taking it home?" Iggy sounded nasally as he asked. _

"_Because Angel made a deal," I glared at her. Angel gave me Bambi eyes._

"She_ said _she _wasn't contagious," Angel said with a slight whine in her voice. I just watched her for a moment. I could say no. I could drop it and our problems would be solved….dang it no I couldn't those dumb puppy eyes killed me. I couldn't say no. _

"_Fine. Fine but _you're_ the one explaining this to Fang!" _

That's how I ended up carrying a dead/asleep bird-monster-kid-child in the air. Angel told me that it-she was about thirteen. She said she didn't have a name, and had been at the school all her life. I listened numbly. Thinking about how smelly _she_ was. Nudge kept mumbling to herself just like Iggy was, while Gazzy kept giving the Thing sideways glances. Dylan was completely quiet. As soon as Angel stopped talking, Dylan flew closer to me so we could talk.

"What do you think about….it?" He asked, eyes questioning.

"It's gross Dylan. It's so gross." I held it towards him and he wrinkled his nose. I had finally figured out what she smelled like….blood and roses (Who can guess what book series that came from?). Dylan wrinkled his nose again, and despite myself, I laughed. He shook his head to get rid of the smell before looking at me.

"Well, it didn't kill us, so I trust it," He said with fake enthusiasm. I glared at him, and he smiled, which somehow made the air around him glow and- ick where am I going with this again?

"Angel what did she do to herself?" I asked her, nodding my head at the limp body in my arms.

"Well, she told me she slowed her heartbeat down. I don't how she did it, but she did. She said that she could slow it down, and in a couple of hours she'll wake up. It's a survival technique," Angel grinned, speeding ahead of me a bit with one strong stroke of her wings. I sighed. I didn't think I was going to enjoy this.

IGGY POV

I could smell it all the way from where I was flying. Gazzy was talking to me about bombs and bacon or something like that, and usually, that kept me busy, but that _smell_ was killing me. I thought I was going to throw up or something. Throwing up in the air is _not fun_. Nudge did it once and we were nose-diving and…she barfed like five times because it kept flying into her face until Max and Dylan pulled her to the side. It was gross. She wouldn't even eat _my_ food. I shifted a bit in the air. I tried to think about how Fang would react to this. _He'll probably throw himself of a cliff simply because of the smell. _I chuckled, and Nudge flew next to me.  
>"What's so funny, Iggy?" She asked. I shrugged.<p>

"I saw this movie about a girl next door who lived in a house of bacon, wore bacon clothes, had bacon cologne on, and then she had the nerve to wear _pork_ shoes it was horrible! They _so_ clashed!" I said, grinning wider, speaking in a California girl's accent. Oh no, I think I've offended her. Whoops, I would _never_ mean to do that. Nudge scoffed, and I heard her fly off, probably so she could talk to Angel about how weird I was. As soon as she flapped her wings, the smell hit me full force. I gagged, but nothing came up. I tried breathing out of my mouth, and then I tried not breathing at all. Neither was really comfortable, so I just sucked it up.

"So, did I hear you mention bacon?" Gazzy had shown up beside me, clapping and rubbing his hands together by the sound of it. He was probably drooling at the thought of girls and bacon. My little grasshopper was learning well.

"Yeah, it was to annoy Nudge and get her not to ask me about what I was _really _laughing at," I answered. Gazzy made a little thoughtful _hmmm_.

"What were you really laughing at?"

"Bacon?"

ANGEL POV

While everyone else were either flying, or talking, or if you're Nudge, both, I spoke to _her_ in her mind. I still hadn't figured out what to call her just yet. Even in her hibernation state she was still conscious. Nudge came over and talked to me, but I kind of just nodded and said 'yes' or 'totally' at all the right moments.

_Your friends, they are weird. They call you Angel, why? She_ asked. I tried not to giggle.

_I'm supposed to be totally Angelic. Didn't the white coats call you anything? _I countered. _She_ thought for a moment.

_Experiment E55262784639M_. I blinked.

_How'd you remember that?_

_Memory never fails me. Always have that. Do not know why. Power?_ She suggested. I shrugged inwardly, because if I had actually shrugged, Nudge would've had a fit. She'd be all; "You're not listening to me are you? You _always_ have an opinion Angel so I know you aren't listening," and she'd go on and on until Gazzy smacked her mouth shut. Ha, Gazzy. He liked Nudge, and she was too busy being herself to notice. I almost chuckled again. I needed to control my laughter.

_What do you mean by 'Gazzy likes Nudge'?_ Had I really been projecting that thought to _her_? Oops.

_You know, he has a crush on her? Have you ever had a crush?_

_I-I think….I-I do not know. Angel, tell me, why do they all call me the Thing? And why do they think I smell like blood and roses? What is a rose? _I almost fell from the air. They were so rude in their thoughts! Then again, they were just confused, they didn't understand. If they could read her mind they would realize how human she was.

_They call you the Thing because you don't have a name, and they smell you probably because you're supposed to have that smell, or maybe because you don't get showers. Do you take showers at the s-school? _I thought to her. Darn, I was stuttering in my thoughts. Now that I think about it, how is that possible? Ah well. _She_ ignored my latter question about showers. Either that was a no, or maybe _she_ had no idea what a shower was.

_Oh…Angel….can you give me a…name?_ She asked. I could feel the caution, and even a tamed sadness, rolling off of her in waves. I thought a bit. Name her? I could do that.

_Oh! I got it! I will name you…Em, because those are the letters at the end and beginning of your numbers! _

_Em….I think I will be able to deal with that._

EM POV

When I woke up, it was too bright and I had to close my eyes again. Actually, that was not the only thing that hurt. My skin was _buzzing._ That was my pain now. The scientists did something to our nerves so that instead of pain, I register buzzing. I was buzzing all over. I did not know why, because I was not bleeding. I opened my eyes again, seeing the dazzling blue ones of someone I did not know. They could not be Angel's, because they were too foggy. Red hair. The boy? I think I started shivering. I still do not understand why. Maybe I was having a reaction to the boy, but why would that be?

"It's-She's awake!" He called. I flinched. Was that…what was that? It had felt…bad to hear him call me 'it'. Not the bad like the others, only when he said it. I ignored it and studied him. "Are you staring at me?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"Can you see me?" I ignored his question.

"No, I'm blind," He said slowly, cautiously. I wonder if I scared him, I probably did. "You know, you're quite the interesting….whatever you are…." He started again. I studied what I could see of myself, comparing it to him.

"Let me see your hand," I said, "Puh-leeze…?" That is what I had heard Angel say after requesting something. I did want to be similar to normal, maybe as normal as the tall bird kid in front of me. Oh, and I did not want to smell like blood and roses, and I wanted to not be called 'it'.

"Why?" He asked. I realized I did not know his name.

"I want to check something. What is your name?" I watched him as he raised his hand slowly. I raised my own, placing it to see the differences. My hands were smaller, not by much, but they were smaller. My skin was so….white….compared to his. I had seen that he was already pale compared to Angel, and the others, but I was a whole new….everything. Suddenly the boy pushed his hand to mind. I shivered again, definitely a reaction to the boy.

"My name's Iggy," He said, studying our hands, and speaking quietly. "What's yours?" I looked up at him sharply. Was I no longer an 'it'?

"Angel has named me Em," I answered. "Iggy, will you help me sit up?" I asked. He nodded, and grabbing my hand, pulled me into a sitting position. I kicked my feet over the edge of the bed I was sitting on. I looked at my toes.

"You need shoes," Iggy said, almost reading my mind, "and new clothes." He added in what seemed an afterthought.

"Yes, I guess I do," I suddenly gained an interest in my kicking feet. Unlike Angel, I had to consciously reach into someone's mind to read them, like I had to hear what the others had been thinking of me. Angel wanted me whole heartedly, but this was not Angel's decision and I knew that. Maximum didn't understand me, she thought something was 'off about' me, and she wanted to know what. The one they call Nudge was disgusted and told herself to avoid contact because she did not want to be what she dubbed a 'zombie'. The Gasman was confused, thought I was gross, but then would immediately start thinking about something called bacon. The other oldest boy, Dylan, was simply curious about me. Wondering what generation I came from. I had been confused when he wondered if I was just one more test for Max. Dylan was very protective of Maximum. Another thing I did not understand. I decided to read Iggy's mind. It was fractured, but it made some sense.

_Ella…why does she make me think of Ella? Ella's gone…..Breakfast today what am I making…..Bacon…Ella…Dang it….Awkward silence…..she's staring at me again…..vulture eyes….._

I immediately snapped back. Shaking my head and feeling my eyes buzz faintly. I think….I was about to cry. Reaction from this boy saying I had 'vulture eyes'? I did not know what a vulture was! Why do I care so much about this boy and his thoughts? Before I could control myself, I spoke;

"Who is Ella? What is a Vulture? What is Bacon? What is awkward silence? What is break….fast? Iggy, I am confused. What is all this stuff you all know without an explanation? None of….I cannot understand….I-"Iggy's hand slapped over my mouth, laughing. Something else that got a reaction out of me, but this time it was a good one.

"You're pulling a Nudge on me; I think you should stop before your mouth falls off. Only Nudge can give a monologue without losing any oxygen," Iggy said, chortling more. I think I grinned when his hand fell off my face. "Which question do you want answered first?"

…_vulture eyes…._

"What is a vulture, what do their eyes look like?" I questioned quietly. Iggy scratched his head.

"Err, sorry about that…didn't mean to think it, It's just your eyes are red," He said.

"I thought you were blind," I took a whole new interest in my shoeless feet.

"I am, but I can see colors, when I touched your face you're….you're an albino truly." I was about to ask him what an 'albino' was, but he just shrugged and said; "You."

"Oh. Alright," Maybe it had not been as offensive as I had thought, "What is awkward silence?"

"When it gets really quiet and neither person talks in a conversation and no one knows what to do or say," He answered, suddenly taking an interest in _his_ shoes, even though we both knew he could not see them. _Awkward silence?_ I wondered, as we both grew quiet.

"What is bacon?" I asked, and it looked like his smile was going to fall off of his face.

"I'll show you," He grabbed my hand, and pulled me with him. I followed absentmindedly, ignoring the buzzing that was making it hard to focus or really walk without shaking; maybe all this shivering was from that. "I'm MAKING BACON FOR BREAKFAST! STAY _OUT_ OF THE KITCHEN OR YOU'RE SHARE OF THE BACON WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED!" I heard groans and moans of annoyance come from all over the…house? (When did we get here again? Oh yes, I slept) Iggy laughed evilly, and his smile grew. I found myself chuckling, but to cover it up, I coughed a bit. Iggy took me into a room full of tables attached to the walls. I pointed at one.

"What is that?"

"Countertop, counter, the big black thing with the four circles is the stove, the big giant square is the fridge, the table in the middle is an island, and the square/rectangle thingies attached to the ceiling are cabinets, there are some below the countertops too," Iggy said smiling. I looked at everything with real interest. I wondered how had known exactly what I was pointing at, so I asked him.

"How did you know-"

"I didn't, I just guessed. I went off by the things I thought might be most familiar to you. So, bacon now?" He asked. I just looked at me until I remembered he couldn't see it.

"Yes. Bacon," I answered. He took me to the fridge, pulling out meat, and at the site of it, my mouth watered. It was raw, like they always fed it to us. While he was talking, I carefully reached out to take a piece. Suddenly my hand was smacked down, encased in Iggy's. He was grinning.

"Em, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I eat meat. It is right there. I am hungry," I looked at the meat so close to my hand.

"You eat it...raw?"

"That's how they fed it to us, back at the…building…." I shivered again. This time it could the boy, or the memories of the building I'd come from. Iggy grimaced.

"Well you can have a piece I guess," He slowly released my hand. As soon as I could move it I grabbed a piece, stuffing it into my mouth whole and swallowing it. Iggy watched me, blind eyes wide, and suddenly started laughing. "You're going to need more. You can have extra bacon when I'm done making it, you know, because all you've had for years is raw meat," Iggy started smiling again. I grinned. I slid myself up on the countertop as he started talking. Explaining….well anything….I listened to him talk as I leaned against the wall behind the countertop, laughing when he did, smiling; taking bits of bacon when he offered them. Occasionally, I asked him questions that made him laugh, or made him think, or made him smile. Though sometimes, I caught him smiling at me out of nowhere, all of the sudden almost burning some of the bacon he was cooking for the break-fast. I would remind him he was making bacon, and he would jump, laugh awkwardly, and continue on. I think Iggy liked talking to me because he didn't stop. I just sat on the counter, kicking my feet, watching Iggy like I'd seen him do this one million times.


	2. Where Have I seen This Before?

**A/N: Thank you Lilypad22 for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

**~2XA**

Chapter 2: Where have I seen this before?

MAX POV  
>Iggy was taking forever. Fang groaned next to me, while Gazzy and Ratchet faced off on an Xbox game. Star was lying on the floor; hand on her head in complete and utter silence.<p>

"I am _so_ hungry," Kate said by her place at the side of the door. I nodded. Dylan clutched his stomach while he sat next to me, and all of us heard his stomach screech in protest to the starvation. We could smell the bacon, but we couldn't go and _eat_ it.

"That's it, the boy must be having a heart attack, and I'll go check on him!" I said, jumping up.

"Noooo," Nudge cried faintly. "You're bacon will be punished Max! He'll punish your bacon and then you'll take some from _us_!" Nudge complained, by her side were Angel, Maya, and Holden, also lying on the floor. I thumped her on the head and she squealed.

"That's why I go, I get rights on more bacon," I answered, skipping out of the room before anyone else could protest. As I approached the kitchen, smiling at my ingenious plan of getting more bacon, I heard something; laughing, raspy talking, and Iggy. When I got closer I could smell it. Bacon mixed in with the scent of blood and roses. I listened for a moment.

"Yeah, nobody knows where Max got her protective instinct from but I'm pretty sure she got it by watching all those TV shows about 'protecting the innocent'," Iggy laughed. Someone else spoke; their voice was ragged and raspy,

"Well she protects you all really well, however, if she is like the protector and caretaker, why does she not cook?" Em, it had to be Em, questioned.

"Because no one wants to die," Iggy answered, only half-joking. I scowled. It wasn't _that_ bad. Was it? I scooted closer on the wall turning my head around the corner to get a better look. Iggy was almost done making the eggs. A MOUND of bacon almost as tall as Angel was sitting in the middle of the dinner table, and there were cups at each spot. Em laughed at his joke, as if she understood. My mouth dropped when I saw them. There was Em, in all her strange looking glory, sitting on the counter talking to Iggy as if they were old pals. She wasn't the only one; Iggy looked less guarded than I had ever seen him before unless, of course, he had been with Ella and- Dang it….I had managed not to think about it until now. We had never found Ella. We had found my mom; she had come back not even realizing she had gone anywhere. She had no idea where Jeb was, which was fine with me because who wanted him around anyway? Before I could burst into tears, I ran down the hall and locked myself in the bedroom I was sharing with Maya (Did they want to kill us?), Kate (Maybe I'll be okay), Star (Nope, we're doomed), Angel, and Nudge (Little better). I still caught the end of the conversation however.

"_Can you get the drinks? I'll tell you what everyone wants, they're so predictable," Iggy said. _

"_I know. Max wants orange juice, Angel milk. Nudge will want eggnog at first but we do not have any so then she will want chocolate milk. Fang will want water with no ice because he loves things room temperature. Dylan will want apple juice and Gazzy will giggle because it looks like pee and he is immature. You will want grape juice because it has more of a tang, which I agree with you on. Gazzy will ask for milk but it will be hard for me to understand him because he will be mumbling about it and-"_

"_How'd you know all that?" _

"_I do not know…I….I do not…know that….it just….came to me…."_

"_Maybe you read their minds…."_

"_Yeah….maybe…."_

Yeah, and maybe Selena Gomez lives in the Eiffel tower.

IGGY POV  
>Minus the fact that she was <em>really weird<em> Em was pretty normal. Making breakfast with her was fun; it was almost like old times with El-the flock when they would hang out in the kitchen with me. I wished I could see Em, but I think that's one of the reasons she is less cautious around me. I can't really judge her in the looks department. At the moment, Em was falling all over the floor being chased by Akila because she had bacon in her hands. Akila had been dropped off earlier that morning and happily reunited with Total. The two were covered in dog slobber. Em laughed, and giggled while Akila barked. I smiled at them, though I was thinking of something else. When Em had guessed….or I mean….known…everybody's drink choices, I'd been amazed. Yet, right before she started talking about it, I'd heard footsteps, running fast down the hall, light and fast, airy footsteps. Max. So Max had heard it too? Good, then maybe we could compare notes because the entire thing was crazy. Angel told me Em had grown up at the School, and Em sure thought she had. She'd been so shy after that moment, and I had to coax her out again. Sometimes she would suddenly go quiet while she was talking, then rephrase the entire thing so patiently. I had a feeling she'd be able to handle Nudge's constant talking. When she laughed, she snorted, and if she was drinking something, it'd come out her nose and she'd make this little _hooth_ noise and fall off the countertop. She was a character, almost as much of character as me, of course no one can be as great as the Amazing Igg-

"Your thoughts are strange Iggy- Oops! I mean, the 'Amazing' Iggy," Em said, mixing up the cake batter at just the right speed as if she'd always known how to do that.

"Well, if you stay out of them, there is no problem," I reminded her, and I could imagine her trying not to laugh and rolling her eyes at me. We're quiet for a moment, separately cooking. It was a comfortable silence though, one I liked, as if we could just be around each other and never have to talk, just like Max and Fang had been, and though she wouldn't acknowledge it, just like Max and Dylan.

"Iggy, I uh, need to ask you a question, is that O-kay?" I could feel Em looking at me, and the sound of her feet hitting the cabinet below her made me the question made her nervous.

"No probelmo compadre," I answered. Dang it, I say weird stuff when I'm nervous. Wait, since when was I nervous?

"What is a 'crush'?" And bam, oh no, I almost cut my finger off. Em waited patiently.

"It's when you…..like someone a lot….and you don't know whether they like you or not…." I spoke slowly, trying to use my words carefully and trying not to lose a limb.

"Do you have a 'crush' on Max? Or Nudge? Or Angel?" She asked, speaking fast, rushing her words together.

"Whoa, whoa. No, no, and no, I don't like them _that_ way," Is it just me or did I hear a sigh of relief? Ignore it. "They're like my sisters, and Max is like my old, annoying, crusty mother or something."

"Crusty?"

"Crusty, very crusty, like cheese."

"You are strange Iggy," Em laughed, and I smiled. I liked her laugh because she started snorting every time. It was so familiar.

EM POV

"COME GET DINNER BIRDKIDS AND….CO!" Iggy screamed up the stairs, then scrambled out of the way as bird kids and co. ran down the stairs laughing and smiling and saying 'yum bacon!'. I smiled to myself. I knew what bacon was. I knew what a crush was. I knew what a lot of things were now because of Iggy. I watched everyone sit, Iggy included, but I did not move. I leaned against the door watching everyone with slight sadness. I did not belong with the Flock and Fang's Gang. Max and Fang were punching each other jovially, laughing with food in their mouths until Gazzy farted and the two snapped their mouths shut, protesting. I grinned a little, but didn't move. I tried to keep my mouth shut. I knew how Max had reacted to my teeth. Another reason why I didn't dare eat in front of them. Something about my teeth weren't normal. They were too sharp, too pointy.

"Aren't you going to eat with us, Em?" Angel asked, looking up at me in worry. She was in the middle of stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth. Everyone turned to look at me. The one they called Star looked at me like I was a monster. Maybe I was. Kate, another one of them, gave me a smile. I liked Kate. Kate was nice. She gave me some clothes.

"No," I said, and then remembered something else, "Thank you. I will go put on some clothes….socks and shoes….I will eat in the room you all gave me," _where I am all alone._ I thought, but I wouldn't say it aloud because that would be rude. Well at least I believe it would be. I cannot be sure because I was basing my manners off of the Flock's. I grabbed my food, completely aware of Iggy's unseeing eyes gazing at me. I walked down the hall, turning into my room and trying to ignore the broken hearted look Angel had given me. I pretended not too here everyone's thoughts. _Poor girl, they just won't let her belong….MAX WHY ARE YOU MAKING HER SLEEP ALONE….Maybe I can let her borrow one of my outfits! Oh, I'll give her a makeover, I'll do her hair and-….Poor Em, I wish I was a girl so I could be in there with her without getting a really suspicious look from Max…Creeper, I am _so_ glad I didn't let her sleep in our room, it was bad enough letting that talkative freak Nudge in, and the even creepier mind reader... _(That one _hurt_)_…hmm, Nudge looked sad. NUDGE IT'LL BE OKAY! Man I wish I was brave enough to say that aloud….Dang it Angel what else could I do? Star refused to sleep in the same room as her…If she didn't look like a vampire she'd be pretty hot _(What?)…_I know how she feels to be so rejected…Max you are in for it from Angel...Weird day…_**(A/N: You can figure out whose thoughts are whose. Hope I didn't forget anyone)**

I tried to hold back the tears, but I didn't feel them slip down my face. When I put my hand up, I only felt the wetness. I groaned, walked into the bathroom, and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I had never seen myself, and I gasped when I did. My skin was white, like paper. My black hair was long, and went down to the middle of my back. My eyes glowed red, like vultures…I saw the tears slip down my cheeks. I opened my mouth, taking my finger and touching the tip softly. I tasted blood. I looked at the tip of my now bleeding finger, covered in red. My teeth were deadly. Star was right I should not be sleeping near anyone; I might eat them in my sleep. I sobbed a little. Where is this coming from? I'm surrounded by _bird children_ and I want to be normal? I remembered something Iggy had said earlier;

_When I'm upset, I go flying…_

I have wings. I can fly. I ran to the window, opened it, and flew out of it. Feeling the air hit my face, and making me smile through the tears. Iggy was right. Flying solves everything.

ANGEL POV

I can't believe them. They were all _jerks_ how could they say that bout Em? She was so nice! Iggy liked her, I liked her, and even Nudge was starting to like her. Max was suspicious of course, but she was on the verge of having another daughter. Fang thought she was cool, interesting, mostly because she looked like death, and had the dark hair and stuff. Dylan wasn't really interested he was more worried about what was going on with Max. Star _hated her_, but star hated everyone. The rest were okay, beside Ratchet, he just thought she was hot. I took another bite of pancakes and glared at Star, who looked at me with disgust.

_She is such a little snot-rag…just like all those little brats at my old school…_She thought, stabbing her eggs with her fork. I was aware that Star had gone to a private school, and of course she had, it all made sense. I wondered if the reason she was so crabby all the time was because she never got enough food. I felt Gazzy nudge me, giving me a look of interest.

_Are you okay Angel?_ He thought. I pushed him a thought.

_No! They're so mean Gazzy! Why don't they like her?_ I asked in despair. I would need Nudge's help with her. Later, I was going to speak to her, see if she would help me give her a complete makeover! Maybe we could get her a tan-

_She is a little different Angel…._

_How can you judge? You have _wings!I countered, trying as hard as I could to sneer in my thoughts. Gazzy flinched, but didn't answer. He continued eating his bacon. Thinking sorry thoughts and forgetting almost instantly that I could read them all. I hated knowing so much. I hated it a lot. I knew more than all of the kids at the table combined and they _still_ treat me like I'm a baby that can't take care of her-self. I've been through more torture, and more pain than they ever have. I mean, when I was captured, it was…horror. Every day and every night was endless pain and sorrow. I'd pitied myself, until they'd found me. When I got out, I tried not to let on how different I was…am…I know that it's working. Max just wants to believe it's true, she isn't really sure. But that's f-i-n-e with me, it means no questions. Good, because I won't answer them. Suddenly, I heard my name being spoken in someone's thoughts. I searched, and found Max thinking to me urgently. Normally I would've caught that earlier.

_Angel honey, is she alright?_ Max thought, finally considering Em a she. I searched for Em's thoughts in the house, not expecting to be unable to find them. They were pretty obvious.

_Max, she's not in here,_ I thought back, not stunned when Max looked up sharply, surprise on her face.

"What do you mean she's 'not in here'? Where the heck could she be?" Max said aloud, anger, and maybe even worry, in her voice.

Iggy looked up, "Em is gone isn't she,"

"Do you know where she might be?" I asked. Then I had an idea. If she left, maybe she'd be in great emotional stress. I just had to think of a stress relief. Iggy must've had the same idea, because the next thing I know, he's standing up, turning around and running to the nearest window wings outstretched.

"I told her that when I'm upset, I go flying. She's probably following my advice," He said, almost arrogantly.

"I'll look with Iggy," I said, bouncing up and following him. Max sighed.

"Gazzy, Nudge, you two look too. Dylan, go look with me," She ordered, standing up, still eyeing her last piece of bacon. Finally, she picked it up and ate it whole. Ignoring Fang's gaze, she followed all of us to the window, telling each of the designated flock searches which way to start moving.

Fang suddenly spoke, "Maya and I can help you," He said, voice low.

"Why are you looking for the thing anyway?" Star was instantly standing by Max's side. Iggy suddenly pushed her against the wall, eyes narrowed.

"Look Mrs. All-that," He snarled, "'The thing' has a name, and it's Em." Silently, I cheered for Iggy.

"That 'thing' is a monster with human qualities," Star countered. Iggy pulled a fist back, ready to punch her. Pinned, she couldn't run away. I was surprised, this was definitely unlike Iggy. Suddenly, Kate and Maya both came forward and dragged Igg off of Star. Kate held Star down, and spoke to her quietly and urgently. Maya simply held Iggy back calmly. Both groups of altered-kids were stunned. Suddenly, I could hear the thoughts about Em changing.

_Maybe Star is right, I mean she is sort of weird… _or…_Iggy's right, she is just as regular as the rest of us, even if she looks a little different. _I cast a worried glance at Max, who was frowning and looked about ready to pounce on both Iggy and Star. She gave Iggy one of her signature I-will-keel-you-if-you-do-that-again looks, and then, with only a little whistle, she jumped into the wind, followed quickly by Dylan. I grabbed Iggy's hand, spinning him away from Maya as I took off with him. I heard him mutter to himself, but decided to focus on searching for Em's thoughts and no one else's.

EM POV

I had been sitting there for hours. I had my eyes on the flower blowing in the wind a little away. It was dark red, just like the flower on the sign for the park Rose Creek Park. I figured it was a rose. I had tried to touch it, and red had materialized on my fingers, causing them to start buzzing, which I tried to ignore. I also had started trying to ignore the buzzing curling across my skin. As soon as I had been out there for at least thirty minutes, my skin had started buzzing. It had been soft at first, but now it was buzzing harder than it ever had been before. I dismissed it though, mostly because I was too much of a wreck to care. I brought my finger lightly across the grass below me. I liked grass. It was soft, and it was the home of many little crawlies…crawlies that I'd seen many a person come and crush or squeal at. The park had many visitors, mostly young men and women on romantic dates, laughing and smiling at their crush. Typically, one out of two couples had one of the participants squeal at or crushes a bug. I had been tearfully reminded of the Flock and Gang's thoughts of me when one girl had exclaimed to her counterpart; "I just hate the little _monsters_!" I looked back at the roses. Suddenly, I heard feet hit the ground behind me. They sounded just far enough to be in the woods. I wondered if it was another hybrid coming to take me back to prison. I did not move though. I agreed to being captured I guess. I did not belong anywhere else. I looked down at my arms, and with alarm, I noticed that they almost seemed...tanner. No, I was just being hopeful…wasn't I? I was staring at my arm when Angel spoke to me.

"Hello Em," She said, her voice pleasant, but sad.

"Angel, hello," I blinked because the smell of another familiar bird kid hit my nose. "Iggy?" It came out as more of a question than a greeting. He smelled like ashes and smoke, along with break-fast.

"Em," He said quietly. "Let's go back."

"Why?" I asked, getting a little cross. Did they not understand? I did not belong with them. I did not belong _back_.

"Because we want you there, Max sent the whole flock, along with Maya and Fang, out to search for you. I mean she sent them together! Do you know what that took out of her?" Iggy answered, reaching down and barely touching my arm. Confusion suddenly warped his face. He placed his hand on my arm again, this time palm and all. I shivered and groaned when the buzzing grew more intense. I wanted to pull away. The buzzing didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable.

"What?" Angel asked, looking at Iggy and me. She eyed me worriedly, probably reading my thoughts.

"Does she look tanner to you?" Whoa, Iggy noticed too? My eyes widened at him.

"Um, what?" Angel asked, now looking just as confused as Iggy.

"Does. She. Look. Tanner? I think she's getting sunburn, that, or her albinism is fading," Iggy answered. I snorted. I wish it would fade, but it wasn't going to. I was stuck unnaturally pale and holding 'vulture' eyes.

_What? What do you mean vulture eyes? Ohmigosh! Iggy thought that?_ Angel's eyes got HUGE as she read my thoughts. I shrugged at her, and she crossed her arms in anger. _I CAN'T BELIEVE THE JERK!_

_No, Angel. I am fine. Do not worry about it._ I thought, giving her my best Max look. She scoffed, but simply rolled her eyes silently. I sighed inwardly.

"She looks different, yeah," Angel nodded crossly.

"Hmm," Suddenly Iggy gripped the skin of my arms between his thumb and index finger nails and twisted. I yelped in surprise as my skin buzzed intensely. I looked at my arm, expecting to see blood pouring down, but there was none.

"Why would you do that? Ohmigosh Iggy that _hurt_!" I squealed. Angel and Iggy looked at me, surprise in their eyes at the way I reacted. I surprised myself actually. I had never done that before. I had never said 'ohmigosh' before.

"So how badly did that hurt?" Iggy asked a small smirk on his blind face. I wanted to smack him.

"What do you think bird-brain?" I countered. Iggy looked at me with mock pain. I sneered. I was acting strange.

"I didn't pinch you that hard. Yep, that's it, you have to go inside, I think your skin is burning off," He offered his hand, and I took it, ignoring my heart flipping and my hand buzzing at the touch.

"What?" I stood up, confused. My _skin?_

Something is up with you. I just have to figure out...what..." Iggy said. "Let's go back, so I can fix your pain, alright?" he still held my hand, and my heart thudded in my chest. Why did he do this to me? I nodded breathlessly, forgetting he could not see it.

"Alright," I croaked out, barely above a whisper. With a smile, Iggy took off dragging me behind him. I looked back to see if Angel was with us, and she grinned, giving me a thumbs up. I sighed. This was going to be long flight back.

**A/N: R&R! Thanks for reading! **

**~2XA**


	3. Buzzing

**A/N: Thanks Knight Mistress for reviewing! And yeah, it's from Hunger Games. I saw that movie this weekend actually. So. Awesome. I don't really think Jennifer Lawrence looks the part, but she was perfect when it came to acting it. I think Jennifer Lawrence just looks too model-ish, she's almost too pretty in a way. Katniss in my head looked less outright beautiful and more like, subtle beauty. But ah well, I'm not Suzanne Collins so….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Max Ride series. J.P. does. **

**Claimer: I do own the plot and the creature I made up, though it would be cool if they were actually in the book 8D**

**~2XA**

Chapter 3: Buzzing

(Two weeks after previous chapter)

EM POV

I studied myself in the mirror. I looked…almost normal. Sure, my eyes were still redder than average, but they were now more of a brown red. My skin was slowly, and I mean _slowly_ getting tanner, but I was still much, MUCH, paler than Iggy. I had pulled my hair back into a pony-tail because Nudge said it made me look better and kept my hair in my face. Today, Nudge was going to give me a makeover. She said it was because she wanted me to look 'presentable' and as 'HAWT as a model' (whatever that means). I think she just wanted to be nice. Also, the way she watched Iggy and I told me she knew something about us that I did not, that or she suspected it. I pushed some left-over hair out of my face. I opened my mouth to look at my teeth. They had not changed. I was hoping they might get duller. I didn't want to be dangerous. Iggy had not been able to figure out what was wrong with me, so I think he had stopped looking, although he was always watching me. I was kind of hoping that maybe it was not just because of the fact that something might be wrong with me. I shoved the thought away fast, easier not to deal with the reject.

"EM! Come on, we have to wash and dry and _curl_ your hair! That takes time! Let's move, maggot!" Nudge yelled from down the hall. I sighed, and jogged down towards the room. I ran into Iggy on the way there. I needed to pay more attention to my surroundings.

"Hello, Iggy," I greeted him, and he nodded at me, smiling.

"You getting a Nudge-over?"

"Well, it depends on what a Nudge….over….mean-"

"It means a Make-over that Nudge is giving you," He said laughing. I ducked my head sheepishly. Why do I always look so dumb in front of Iggy?

"Oh. Then yes, a….Nudge….over…." I struggled to make it sound like Iggy had said it. I think I failed, because Iggy chuckled, placing his hand on my head and ruffling my hair.

"Don't come out too different," Iggy brushed past me, and again his fingers danced across the top of my hand, and I had just a small thought that maybe it was not just because he was blind. I shrugged off the thoughts and made it down the hallway to Nudge's room. As I walked in, Nudge squeals,

"Ohmigosh what did Iggy _do_ to your hair? You're getting it cut! Oh, and you know what, adding just a tad of gold eye shadow will really make your red-eyes pop! Eek this is so exciting! Oh, your hair will be curled, and I will give you bangs, oh _and_ maybe I'll give you just a tad bit of dark pink lipstick to make _that_ stand out more too, then I'm sure Iggy will kis-"

"NUDGE STOP TALKING!" Angel said suddenly. I had forgotten that she had agreed to help me today. Nudge frowned, but nodded. I didn't realize that my eyes had grown wide and that I was holding my breath. Nudge was going to say that Iggy would kiss me. Oh my gosh why would she think that? Iggy would not kiss me to save his life! He loved that Ella girl, and I was definitely not her. I wished I was her- I needed to stop thinking about liking Iggy. I did not like Iggy. Iggy did not like me. It was mutual friendship. Iggy didn't mean to brush my hand; he only did it because he needed to know where I was so he did not bump into me, right? _Stop trying to rationalize the truth._ The voice in my head said. I ignored it. I was not rationalizing I was speaking what I knew was reality. I needed to come down from 'cloud nine' as Max always told Gazzy when he was zoning out. _Iggy never bumps into anything. He knew you were there. He didn't need to touch you, he just wanted to. _The voice said again. I cursed under my breath.

"Anyway, are you ready Nudge?" I asked, and she nodded simply, leading me to a chair in front of the small TV we'd 'borrowed' from Gazzy and Iggy.

"Alright, Em, we're going to teach you how to be a girl! So you can make Iggy jeal- I mean so you can find that perfect guy!" Nudge said enthusiastically. I read her thoughts, and for just a moment I heard the end of her sentence. Make Iggy jealous. Oh gosh I was right she did think that Iggy liked me! Or at least, she knew I like…used to like him! I would have to set her straight.

"I don't like Iggy," I said to her.

"I never said that _you_ liked _him_." She grinned at me almost evilly. I stared at her, and she smiled, spinning me around in the chair so that I didn't face her. "We're going to watch these love movies, they're _so_ good," Nudge said. She had put emphasis on the _'_you'. Did she believe that Iggy liked me? _She doesn't believe, she knows_. I shook away the thought. She did not know because it was not true. It was not true, no matter how much I wished it was. Whoa, trailing off there, back to my sane thoughts. I do not like Iggy. Iggy does not like-

"So you still doubt the truth?" Angel asked, winking at me. I blinked at her, and kept my tongue, cursing in my head again. She giggled innocently, and ignored my glare.

"What are we going to _do_ with your _hair_?" Nudge said, lifting up strands of my dark brown hair. She had her lips pressed tight together and the annoyance was so obvious.

"Make it pretty; Oh, make her a little braided headband and then a braid with the rest! It'll look natural, and if Iggy feels it, he'll have a really good image of what it looks like," Angel said, flopping down onto the bed and leaning on her elbows.

"You are acting like you both are only doing this so that I can look pretty for Iggy," I complained. They looked at each other, and giggled happily. I sighed, but allowed Nudge to do my hair. Hours went by when all of us watched those movies, one of them being Legally Blonde. **(I DON'T OWN THAT! Or anything that happened in it)** The blonde girl taught her dark-haired friend to drop a pen or pencil, then bend down to follow it and look up all innocent like. At some point, Max came in ranting about how Angel was not thirteen; therefore she wasn't allowed to watch a pg-13 movie. Nudge just snickered telling her that we had seen blood and gore, so a little flirtation would not hurt us much. Of course she said that in a lot more words, but I shortened so that I would not bore you. I think we had watched about three two-hour movies before my makeover was done. Nudge would not let me look in the mirror, she shoved me into the dark closet and I shoved down my initial fear. I knew she just didn't want me to see myself. She opened the door just enough to toss me a white blouse, and then gave me a soft black-velvet jacket to go over it. For pants, I had dark jeans, and I had black boots. I put the ensemble on, and with no mirror to look at, I hoped I did not look too ridiculous.

_Of course not Em, you look amazing! Don't worry, you'll see yourself later, _Angel spoke up in my mind. I sighed, but did not argue, because it would not help me to argue with Angel or Nudge. They are far too sure of themselves and their decisions. Nothing like me, I am too shy, and I never am able to speak up when I need to. Curse my shyness. I walk out of the dark room and blink at the light. I let out another breath, and look to Angel and Nudge, whose eyes lit up like they had just seen a celebrity sing happy birthday for them and- where had that come from? Why did I keep having thoughts like this? It was as if I knew something that I actually didn't know. Ugh, my headache was back and I erased all the troublesome thoughts in my mind. I needed to relax, not worry myself with how weird I was.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Iggy won't be able to resis- I mean everyone will be so surprised! You look so different! I can't wait to show everybody! COME ON," Nudge grabbed my hand and began to drag me out of her and Angel's room and down the hall. I could hear everyone talking downstairs as we approached, and my initial fear of being laughed at returned.

"What if they don't like it Nudge?" I asked quietly, though even I could hear the panic in my voice.

"They won't like it," Angel said behind me, and I almost collapsed on the floor right then, "They'll love it!" Oh, that is better. I guess. It's not like they would ever actually _love _me. Not as a flock member anyway, not as a friend. _And not as a girlfriend?_ Whoops, let me just shoot whatever neuron had that thought.

"Are you sure?" I asked as we rounded the corner of the living room.

"Positi-" Nudge was cut off by the surprised gasps in the kitchen. Max dropped the apple she was eating on the floor and Ratchet spit up the water he was drinking while he pretended not to flirt with Star and Kate.

"Oh my gosh, Em," Max said, eyes wide. Ratchet muttered the words; 'she is _hot_'. I was pretty sure I was going to die.

IGGY POV

Gasps echoed around the kitchen suddenly, something hit the floor, which I imagined was Max's apple, and someone spit something up on the ground that was liquefied.

"Oh my gosh, Em," Max said from next to me and Dylan. Everyone else was silent. I broke the silence by yelling into the quiet.

"What happened?" Gazzy leaned over and whispered to me.

"Your girlfriend's pretty…really pretty," Gazzy sounded distant, in shock. I blinked. He was talking about Em. I'm don't know which was worse, Gazzy thinking that Em was my girlfriend, or me thinking of Em immediately after he spoke the word. Either way I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "She got a whole makeover, one by _Nudge_," Gazzy's voice actually sounded amazed. Just cause he had a crush on the talkative Nudge doesn't me everything she did was amazing. _Why are you annoyed? Just cause he's acting all googly-eyed over Nudge doesn't mean anything since you're acting all googly-eyed over Em._ Oh shut up me.

"Um, hello," Em's voice was barely heard. She sounded scared and nervous. I wonder why? Oh yeah, there's a room full of extremely judgmental people (Max) in the room. No wonder.

"Hey Em, what's up? Everyone's a little surprised, they probably have their jaws dropped, right?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm. I was satisfied when I heard the sound of teeth snapping together in embarrassment.

"They…did…" I could almost hear the smile in Em's voice. I grinned at her.

"So, I guess you must look _Nudge_-tastic," I laughed at Nudge's sheepish giggle, and Gazzy's almost inaudible repeat of the word Nudge-tastic. I have a bad feeling he's going to start using that to replace cuss-words.

"Um…maybe..I…I do not know…" Em responded, and her voice regained its shyness. Why was she always so shy around me? I didn't bite. Usually.

"Em, who did your hair?" Max asked, her voice seemingly astounded, and I was surprised by her question. What, did Max want to get her hair done too?

"Nudge-"

"Obviously," Star hissed from her side of them room. I imagined that Kate silenced her with a look of annoyance. I was starting to hate Star. I mean all she did was make the Flock's days suck. I don't even know why she doesn't like us.

"Why are you so rude?" Angel erupted from Em's side of the room. "Gosh, did Gazzy fart in your cornflakes or something?"

"Hey!" Gazzy's protest was barely heard under the immediate argument.

"Oh leave her alone half-pint!" Ratchet growled from where he was standing.

"Your only standing up for her because you like her you ball of wingless furze!" Nudge screeched. The room went into chaos. Max and Fang were trying to calm down the flock, while everyone else started screaming at each other, getting into each other's fights as they argued. I picked up little snippets of words, and i realized that the argument had taken a different turn. Which group was going to save the world first? Max's or Fang's? I tried to escape the loud room, and ended up crushing against someone else. Not someone who was screaming, someone who smelled like roses and bloo- Em.

"Sorry, Iggy," She whispered, her voice seemed to crack. She was crying.

"It's fine. C'mon Em, let's go, you lead me out, because I have no idea where we are. It's too loud," I had to yell a bit over the argument of everyone else. "Let's go outside,"

"Okay," Em said, and tentatively grabbed my hand. Her hand was warm, and small in mine. It was so familiar…Em dragged me to the exit, and we were out of earshot as we flew off into the dark of the night sky.

ANGEL POV

"DUMB FANG'S GANG!" I screamed as I flew out the window. I was only a few feet away from the house when I felt thoughts. Iggy and Em. I calmed myself down as I flew into a nice hiding spot to watch the cute scene playing below. Iggy and Em were laying on the ground, looking at the stars. Em was telling Iggy about the constellations.

"How do you know these?" Iggy asked, turning to face her although he couldn't see her.

"I do not know I just…do…" Em said, and she shrugged. She was actually pretty in a really weird…strange way. Her red eyes glowed fire-like in the darkness, and her dark hair flew around in the wind. Nudge had gone with my hair style. Except that after a heated discussion, I agreed to let her leave Em's hair down. Em had a crown made of her own hair crossing the front of her forehead, and the rest of her hair flitted around her shoulders and the ground beneath her. I saw her tense as Iggy's hand slowly reached forward and took a piece that was flicking across her nose. Em started blushing immediately, and Iggy grinned as if he knew. He rubbed the piece of her hair between his fingers. Em opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again, and finally decided to keep quiet and looked above her at the moon and stars. "I am not good at this."

"What?" Iggy asked absent-mindedly, obviously preoccupied with some thought.

"This…girly thing," Em said in annoyance. "I _cannot_ do it. I am not fashionable like Nudge, smart like Angel, or tough like Max. I am not pretty like Kate, or rude like Star, or mysterious like Maya. I am not like any of them Iggy. I do not know _what _ I am. It is horrible, because if I do not know what I am, I cannot be…be…"

"What? You can't be what?" Iggy suddenly looked completely interested in the conversation.

"I do not know Iggy. I do not know what I cannot be because I do not know what I can be. Happy?" Em said, exasperated. She closed her eyes and frowned. "Iggy, what am I like?"

"What?"

"What do I act like?" Em was taking a whole new approach on this talking to your boy crush thing. I mean, it was nothing like what Nudge had been trying to teach her; being flirtatious and mysterious. Truthfully, it seemed a lot more like Em to just straight up and bluntly ask people things. Yes, Em was doing exactly what I wanted her to do. I wanted her to be herself. Iggy like her that way, so that's the way she needed to stay.

"You act like Em. What else would you act like?" Iggy responded warily. _ANSWER THE QUESTION DUMBO!_

"I mean, really, personality wise,"

"You're nice, quiet, shy…" Iggy stopped, and his voice grew so quiet I had to strain to hear it, and I still only caught Em's response. She jumped up, and without saying anything, she just flew off. Iggy blinked, then got up and followed her. I cursed them both, before I followed after them.

"EM!" Iggy yelled after her, loud enough to alert any mutations to be wary of nearby. I landed a little behind them. Em had found a pond surrounded by the sand of the desert. An oasis in the middle of nowhere. Em looked tan, tanner than she ever had before, and I could see her shaking from here. "Sorry I didn't mean to…I…" What had Iggy said to her that he was apologizing for?

"Not that. No Iggy, I…I liked that…it was…unexpected but I…I am glad you said it…" Em said. Iggy seemed to be relieved. I guess whatever he said was good. Better be or I would've had to pummel him. Suddenly Em stumbled, which was weird, because she was just _standing_ there. Iggy rushed forward and caught her before she could fall. She shook her head, and looked up at him. "I'm fine…just give me a-" She yelped and shoved herself away from Iggy, falling in the pond water. It was shallow, and barely covered her up, but she sat there shivering more.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked, reaching for her hand and helping her up.

"B-Buz-zing…" Em said, barely able to speak coherently. Buzzing? Had she meant buzzing? Buzzing for her was pain, right? I decided to enter her thoughts.

_So…much….why is it buzzing so much? Oh, I'm going to barf. I'm going to barf on Iggy! He'd never kiss me! Why am I being so vain? Buzzing, focus on stopping the buzz, stop shivering so much, close your mouth. I_

"Can you fly?" Iggy asked, his face a mask of worry and concentration. Em nodded weakly after a moment of hesitation. She stood up, and took shaky steps away from Iggy, after spreading her wings, and flinching. She flapped upwards, and after a moment, she lifted from the ground. When I thought she was going to be able to fly, she dropped like a rock onto the ground. Iggy rushed forward, picking her up and holding her in his arms bridal style. "Alright, I'm going to have to fly you home,"

"Iggy I-" Suddenly Em shoved away from him again, crawling to the pond and barfing. Even in the dark I could see the black liquid substance that shimmered in the murky pond.

"That's blood," Iggy said as he moved closer to her, Em grimaced, but said nothing. She clenched her hand to her stomach, and if Iggy hadn't caught her, she would've plowed headfirst into the water infested with her barf. _Ewww…_

"Iggy!" I flew down; because I had a feeling they would be needing help. Em tried to jump up, but only was able to fall down again and moan.

"So…dizzy…" Em muttered.

"When did you get here?" Iggy asked, looking from me to Em.

_Angel! Why are you here? I mean you are not supposed to be here?_ Em thought to me, and even her thoughts sounded tired.

"Doesn't matter," I said, "I'll lead you out of here, pick her up, she's too big for me," Iggy nodded. Em groaned when he lifted her, and he grimaced, but kept his tongue.

"Ohhhh…I'm gonna explode…" Em muttered quietly, her voice full of pain and shivering. Iggy growled, muttering something under his breath. When I reached into her thoughts, I realized that she was only focused on the pain, and it hurt me. I recoiled, and actually accidently pulled Iggy forward a little as I jerked.

"Watch it Angel," Iggy hissed. I nodded, even though I knew that he couldn't see me. Holding onto Iggy's shirt, I tugged upward a little, and after I stepped forward quickly, we both took off into the night, worrying about what was wrong with our friend Em.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I don't think it was my favorite chapter, because I was so distracted with math tests and stuff, but anyway, R&R. Also, does anyone know the difference between hits and visitors? Because I don't. Curse the fact of being a newbie. **

**2XA**


	4. Sunburn

**A/N: Sorry I've been taking so long to edit this, school is finally over, so I have some time! Hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Max Ride series. J.P. does. **

**Claimer: I do own the plot and the creature I made up, though it would be cool if they were actually in the book 8D**

**~2XA**

Chapter 4: Sunburn

(One week after previous chapter)

IGGY POV

Em didn't hesitate to grab the first piece of bacon and must have taken her time because people were complaining. She giggled at the sound of moans and groans behind her. I would've chuckled with her, except all I could think about was what Max, Fang, Angel, and I had spoken about earlier; Em being a spy.

"_This isn't fair, you know she's not, Max! So do you, Iggy! Why are we even considering this? I mean, I read her mind she's clean! You both know!" Angel had started complaining, slamming her feet on the ground, going catastrophic. For once, she sounded her age. _

"_But we don't really know Angel, I mean maybe she's blocking it. You said she can read your mind," Max said, voice low, not sounding sure at all. I heard the sound of Fang sighing, while Angel snorted. _

"_She's not blocking me, Max, I _feel_ blocking," Angel retorted, a snarl in her voice. She was angry, and now she sounded more like a rabid animal, or an animal about to attack. I hadn't responded, or spoken, much of this discussion at all. Fang must've realized that this was his chance to make me talk._

"_What do you think Iggy? Your girlfriend's a spy, or not?" Fang asked; his voice still quiet despite the two seething arguing girls next to him. It was just like him to be Fang-ish whenever everyone else was completely angry. _

"_No. She's not a spy," I said, matching Fang's even tone. I didn't even know if I was angry. I'd never felt so blank before. Maybe I was angry. I knew I cared about whether or not Em was a spy, but maybe it just didn't seem real, I mean, _Em,_ a spy? No way. "Why would she be?" _

"_Um, hello, WE'RE BIRD KIDS. Hans and crap would want to know exactly what's going on with us and you know it!" Max said, getting agitated. Well, I'd let her, because I didn't care. _

"_SHE'S NOT A SPY! I KNOW IT! IF YOU GUYS KICK HER OUT, I'LL GO WITH HER!" With that, I heard Angel stomp out the room. Max sighed, and Fang stayed silent, and I bet he was looking at the ground with no expression. I said nothing, but escaped the room without being questioned. So I thought._

"_Iggy, do you agree with Angel, really? Do you seriously think Em is safe?" Max said, sounding tired and upset._

"_Max, what do you think?" _

EM POV

Iggy had been acting like this all day. It was strange, having his eyes follow me around as if he saw me now, completely locked on me. I felt extremely self-conscious. Although lately, Nudge had told me I actually looked like a super model with my red-fire eyes and my red-brown hair, along with the paler skin that was now growing tanner. Of course, Iggy could not see that, so it was not why he was staring at me. Maybe it was because I kept having sick flashes. I tried to ignore those, because I did not think they were important. Bird kids do not get sick, and I know for a fact that I do not either. I was never sickly before, so why would I be now? I sat down at the table next to Iggy, he smiled barely at me, still looking pretty blank. I wondered what he was thinking about. I stayed away from his thoughts however, because I did not want to know.

"OMG Em, I have to say, you do look…amazing! You could be like a famous model you know? And I could be like, your agent, and Angel could be like, your other agent, and then Iggy, Dylan, Fang, and Gazzy could be like, your body guards cause your so ultra famous! It'd be so fun, don't you think?" Nudge cheered, nodding at everyone with a smile. I winced. Model? I was no model, I was not normal, and Nudge knew. I decided she meant no offense. I was about to respond, when suddenly Angel piped up from her seat beside Nudge.

"That would never happen, because Fang doesn't believe in Em. All of them think she's a spy! Even Max!" Angel exclaimed, her eyes narrowed in anger. My eyes widened. _Spy? _I was no spy. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Iggy's fist clench. Max glared at Angel, Dylan looked away, the other all watched me in anticipation.

"I-I…" Why would they believe that? Me, a spy? Of course, I was not part of their flock, or Fang's Gang. I was not part of their family. We shared wings, and nothing else. My teeth were sharp and pointy, my eyes were burning red, my skin was pale, and I drew blood when I bit my lip just barely. I felt no pain, but my skin buzzed. We were not family. Although the torture of the school was mutual for all of us, I was not trusted. I imagined I could never gain Max's trust. Max would forever watch me like the hawk she was potentially mixed with. Anger made me stand up from the table. What a 'sucky' morning, as Nudge might say. I pushed my chair in, and without another word, I stepped out of the kitchen.

"Em!" I heard Max cry out, but I did not answer.

"Max, leave her alone. She doesn't trust you anymore than you trust her now," Iggy's calm voice spoke as well. I felt the tears slip down my face before I realized how upset I was. How much it hurt me not to be trusted by anyone. I slipped into my room and laid down on the bed, eyes closed, tears streaming down my face. I clutched a pillow and sobbed into it. I cried myself to exhaustion, and after a while, sleep consumed me.

ANGEL POV

_No. No stop. Please don't! _

_Hon, you signed up for this, remember? Trust us!_

_Trust you? NO! I can't, you…you're monsters!_

_How about you say that after you're…transformation…_

_What are you going to do to me? Please, let me go! I'll disappear! No one will know what happened! I won't tell Max, I won't tell the flock! I promise! _

_Oh we know, we know you won't tell Max honey, don't worry!_

Fear shook through the girls body. I saw the fuzzy image of her face as she tried to step away from the women threatening her from the syringe, but of course, the girl couldn't move. She was frozen, stuck to something. I realized with horror that the girl was in the school.

_MAX! MAX! _

The girl's terrified screams echoed in my brain. They hurt, and I could feel the terror she was in. Her thoughts were mixed with the words she said. The scene was confusing, the girl in the school, screaming out Max's name, although I couldn't see enough of her features to know who this girl was. How did she know Max? Who was she?

_If you struggle, it will only hurt worse…_

_MAX! Please!_

The girl began to sob uncontrollably. She struggled more despite the warning. The bad women stepped forward and plunged the needle into the girls vein. The girl screamed, sobbing in pain and horror. I saw enough the older woman's face to see the evil smile. I suddenly noticed the growing silence in the air. The girl was no longer thrashing around, and as I watched her, I realized she was no longer moving. In fact, the girl looked dead. _Oh my gosh…she's dead…_

_ANGEL! _

The girl was suddenly up again.

_ANGEL!_

I had to help her. I tried to reach her, but I couldn't move.

_ANGEL! _

Must reach her…

_I'm coming! _

I called to her, trying to get to her.

"Angel! Angel!" Nudge's voice. The girl was not Nudge.

"Angel!" The girl spoke, but it was Nudge's voice that came out.

"Wake up sleepyhead, it's breakfast," _Was I dreaming?_ I opened my eyes to a very concerned Nudge.

"Nudge…?"

"Yep, the one and only! Now get up, it's time to pig out! Iggy made bacon again, and omelettes!" I sat up slowly and Nudge cheered with enthusiasm.

"Em…"

"Em didn't help him cook this morning. Pity, it's nice to wake up to her every morning, she's all smiles and no sarcasm," Nudge said with a sigh. "It's like Barbie but bird-kid style!" She giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I blinked. Em must still be upset about my outburst. I hadn't meant to, but I'd been so mad…

"I'm going to go see her, she's probably in her room right?"

"Yeah, her room. By the way, what were you dreaming about? You were thrashing around and screaming for Max, talking about 'I'm coming!'. It was weird. Was it a nightmare? About your time at the school?" Nudge inquired.

"Something like that…" I responded, forcing a smile. "I'll go check on Em, see you at breakfast!" I escaped out the door, thoughts of my dream floating in my mind. It was strange that _I_ wasn't the girl getting tortured. Also that I didn't know her at all…why would I dream about a stranger? The dream was fairly disturbing, actually very disturbing. This girl must know Max, but there were no girls in the Flock or the Gang that had brown hair. Em's was much to red, and the girl didn't look like her. I made my way down the hall, finally reaching Em's room. I was about to open the door when I heard voices.

"They don't know what to think Em," It was Iggy! What was he doing in Em's room?

"Iggy, why would they think that? What have I done?" Em sounded on the brink of tears, I could imagine her beside Iggy, eyes wide in innocence. It just wasn't fair for them to be thinking about her like that. Em was far too incapable of such betrayal!

"I don't know Em. None of us are very trusting," Iggy said, and I heard the hidden anger beneath his tone.

"Do you trust me Iggy?"

"Truthfully? Yes, I trust you. Far more than I trust a lot of people, the thing is, I just don't know why…"

"Do you have to know why you trust someone Iggy?"

"I like to know. It makes me feel like I can trust them more…except with you Em, I guess I don't need much more." I slowly opened the door, but the two weren't in her room. I walked in silently, looking around and spotting the open window. I crept to it, surprised that Iggy hadn't heard me yet. I peeked out just barely.

"Really…?" Em asked, her face turned towards his, a look of hope in her red brown eyes. I read Iggy's thoughts. _–wish I could see the way the sun catches her, and then tell her about it like they do in those sappy love stories-_ I sighed inwardly. Sappy love stories were great.

"Really." Iggy answered, smiling at her slightly. Em scooted a little closer to him.

"I really like you Iggy," Em said, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I like you too Em," Iggy said, his smile growing wider. The space between them was barely there, and without much of a pause, Iggy closed it. Oh. My. Flying. Pigs. Iggy just kissed her. I resisted the urge to start cheering when I noticed Em kissing him back. AH! _YES FINALLY YES!_ Suddenly Em broke apart from Iggy in confusion, her eyes looked right in my direction.

"Angel! What are you doing?" Iggy looked in my direction as well, surprise in his eyes now that he finally sensed me there. He was probably wondering how he didn't notice me before.

"I'm…uh…leaving! Bye! Have fun…making out…" I said with an awkward laugh. I flew out the door, looking behind me at the two confused people. I turned back around, smiling at myself. Iggy had just kissed Em. Finally, maybe he could convince everyone that Em wasn't a spy now!

EM POV.

What had just happened? Iggy had told me that he liked me, kissed me, and then I realized that Angel had been watching was when I heard her thoughts: _YES FINALLY YES!_ Finally? What did she mean by that? Had it seemed obvious that we were supposed to kiss? I didn't think it was. I had never thought that I would be with Iggy. Never ever. Then again, was I really with Iggy? No. Not really. He had kissed me, that did not mean he wanted to _be _with me…did it?

"Well…that was strange," Iggy said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Definitely," I said, eyes wide as I stared at the window to my room. Iggy stood up, then outstretched his hand for me to take it. I grabbed it and he lifted me up. I looked at his eyes, and somehow, although I knew he could not see me, it felt as if we were both locked on each other's gaze. He looked away with an awkward cough.

"I uh…I think we should probably get some breakfast…don't you?"

"Oh yes. Break fast, shall we go?" I said, noticing that his fingers were still wrapped around mine. He noticed a moment after, but did not let go. I blushed.

"Yep! Otherwise, they'll eat more bacon than allowed, then they'll get fat, and will only be able to roll instead of fight," Iggy said, shaking his head. "Won't that be a shame?" I chuckled.

"Yes, a shame." Hand in hand, we walked in to the kitchen. I had not seen the rest of the flock and gang since yesterday morning. I had avoided them and hung out in my room. Iggy had come this morning offering me breakfast, and then, we had kissed. When Max first saw me, she had grinned in relief, and then she saw who I was holding hands with. Before she could protest, Star spoke, and I prepared for a riot.

"Oh wow, seriously? Now the freak is all lovey dovey? Does anyone else think it retarded? I'm almost positive she doesn't have emotions," Star snapped, glaring at me with hatred that burned. I took a step back, but Iggy's hand only gripped mine tighter, he learned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Ignore her Em, she's just bitter because no one loves her because she pushes everyone away," I looked up at him and nodded a bit.

"Oh shut-up Star, nobody cares about your thoughts. I think you're the one without emotions!" Nudge retorted, anger in her voice as she clenched her fists at her side. Gazzy was standing beside her, and his eyes widened. I could hear his thoughts; _She's so brave! Star could pummel her!_

"You two need to chill out," Max said, annoyance in her eyes. "Fang, can't you tell Star to shut the heck up and get a life?"

"Shut the heck up. Get a life." Fang said, and I could see the anger in his eyes. Were they actually standing up for me for once? Maybe the flock did want me around.

"Let's just eat." Dylan said, rolling his eyes. Slowly, the entire group of altered kids sat down, all glaring at each other, eyes narrowed warily, or open wide in surprise. However, Iggy and I weren't a part of that. The entire breakfast, I spoke with him mind wise. Afterwards, Iggy and I were going for a fly. I sent Angel the thought so she would know where we would be. I smiled at Iggy and squeezed his hand. It sent shivers up my hand when he squeezed back.

IGGY POV

So, kissing Em was much, much better than expected. Her teeth never scraped me at all, and she had been completely unguarded for the entire time, until Angel showed up and ruined it. That was all right though I guess, because she made Em laugh afterwards. Right now, Em and I were flying over a forest, looking for somewhere to land (Well, Em was looking anyway).

"How about here? I can see a nice grassy meadow by a really shiny stream," Em said, her voice soft and carefree. Probably because we weren't near the judgamental flock and gang I call family. Oh, and Star.

"Wherever you want Em," I answered, and with what I imagine as a grin, I was tugged down to the ground, landing in the grass on my feet. Em led me somewhere to sit, and by the sound of the running water beside us, I guess it was by the stream she had been talking about. As we sat, I talked to her, which was new considering that I rarely needed to speak with Nudge and Max around. It was so relaxing to have someone else listening to me. Mostly, I talked about the Flock, the past, really anything I wanted to, and she listened, smiled, laughed. I kept talking until I got a bad feeling in my stomach. "Em? Are you alright?"

"Mhmm," Was her response. It sounded forcefully cheerful.

"Em?"

"Yes…?" She said, very quietly. I reached out and touched her hand. It was tan. _Tan?_

"You're tanner." I said, gripping her hand tighter and hearing her gasp a little as if it was painful. "Are you buzzing again?" I asked. I didn't get a response right away, but finally, she answered.

"Yes. It is…really bad…"

"Dang it. Can you reach Angel from here?" I stood up, helping her to her feet and catching her when she almost hit the ground. I felt her nod against my chest. "Call her here, I'm going to need help if you can't fly…"

"I can fly…" She said feebly.

"No. Not really." I retorted, and she grew silent. It only took a couple minutes for me to hear Angel land with someone else behind her. I turned as well as I could in defense with Em in my arms, but I realized it was just Nudge.

"I thought maybe I could help?" Nudge said, lifting Em up with me.

"I'll carry her, you help Angel lead and watch out in case of some trouble, that I'll hope won't show up," I ordered, sighing.

"What's wrong with her?" Angel asked. "Everytime you guys come outside it's like she gets sick,"

"Maybe she's allergic to outside. Wow, you're getting a tan em, like you got sunburn!" Nudge squealed.

"Allergic to outside?" I repeated. Nudge did have a point. Everytime we went out, Em would suddenly get sick after a while, as if she allergic to sunlight, because she'd get tanner. Angel must've read my thoughts, because she exclaimed;

"OMG, Iggy you're right! She's got to be allergic sunlight, that's why she gets sick and why she buzzes and why she gets tanner!"

"Oh great," Em said, her words slurring, "I'm allergic to daylight…just like a vampire…"

**A/N: Hey, again, sorry for the lack of updates, but I was really busy at the end of the year with finals and trying to keep my grades up. I'll be updating a lot more now that school's out. Thanks for reading, and review please! For those who reviewed, thanks 8D I'm happy with these reviews since this is my first story on here, when I finish with this one, I'll make another one for sure. **

**~2XA**


	5. Em Equals Ella Squared

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm trying to make up for that almost two month span of me not updating XD such writers block on this story.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! HolyWaffCakes: yeah, I've read the gone series, and I know about the coyotes, she does totally remind me of their broken speech, except she just says all the words our slang covers up, like I imagine someone who first learns the English language would until they got used to the slang. LarkaTheWhiteWolf: Thanks so much! You just made my day 8D Metal Flowers: To the Nudge thing, yeah, me and Nudge are INSANELY alike. I talk way too much, so I kind of just…relate I guess. And yeah, I really down Star in this story, I just feel like she'd be the one to jerk about having a freak around that's freakier than the rest. And also, I love having my head attached to my body so…. I'm glad I updated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Max Ride series. J.P. does. **

**Claimer: I do own the plot and the creature I made up, though it would be cool if they were actually in the book 8D**

**~2XA**

_**Chapter 5: Em= Ella**__**2**_

**IGGY POV**

"She is going to hate me Iggy." Em whispered in my ear as we flew. I scoffed. How could anyone hate Em? She was the kindest girl I had ever met, so innocent, and despite her time as the school, she still had such a happy outlook on most things. Except she was really insecure.

"Why would she hate you?" I asked, following the sound of flaps in front of me. Max's larger wings were ahead, farther in the front. Gazzy's small set of wings were next to me also, while Angel's even smaller ones were a little behind Max. Dylan's bigger wings were behind me, and Nudge's were flapping next to Gazzy, the two were talking about something. I think I caught the word 'Efron', 'Hot', and 'Not'.

"Because look at me!" She said a little louder, and when I chuckled lightly, she started a string of apologies. "I mean, I know you really cannot, but you know what I meant- I am sorry…" She said, trailing off.

"I know what you meant, don't worry about it Em," I smiled at her. I had been carrying her because she had started getting sick again on the fly to Dr. Martinez's house. Max hadn't told us why we were going, but we all knew it was for two reasons. One, it was because Dr. M was a little…emotional lately ever since the loss of El- her daughter and also her strange disappearance as well. Two, because of Em, none of us knew what was wrong with her, but by now, she looked almost normal, however her skin was still pale, paler than mine, but it was tanning. None of us seemed to tan like her. We knew she was 'allergic to sunlight' as we put it, but we still didn't really know. "Anyway Em, she likes us for us, I'm sure she'll like you for you."

"But _you_ guys do not look like monsters…I mean…you are really…" She coughed a little awkwardly. I chuckled with a really big grin. _Thanks for fueling my ego Em!_ I thought, and imagined her blushing red to match the slight smell of blood and roses (which was actually fading away now. Sad I know, I'd grown use to the smell.).

"Handsome? Hot? Cute? Adorable? Amazing?" I stared listing off things, trying not to laugh as I did. I felt her shuffle in my arms uncomfortably.

"Um…Handsome….I guess…" She choked out, coughing again as she continued. "Anyway, my teeth look like little knives. They make people bleed, and it is annoying."

"Its fine Em, we've all got strange things about us." I said, trying not to giggle at the whine in her voice. "I'm blind, Gazzy has an atomic _fart_, Nudge never stops talking-"

"Hey!"

"Angel invades people's minds, Max is a bossy, sarcastic, chic, Dylan is WAY too nice, and Total…Total's a dog that talks. Trust me, pointy teeth is nothing." I say, ignoring the feeling of the Flock's angry glares on me. Nudge decided to intervene on our conversation.

"Yeah, Em! We all love you! Max's mom is the nicest lady ever, so she'll love you too!" Nudge cheered and Angel came closer to me as we flew. "And I mean, how could she not like you? You're happy and cheerful and bright, and funny, and proper, and _sooooo_ nice. I mean everyone likes you and-" Nudge must've seen the looks I'm sure everyone gave her because she stopped and took a deep breath. "And _you _are a great listener!"

"I agree with Nudge!" Angel said, a smile in her voice, "But, in fewer words…" I heard her laugh and I figured Nudge gave her a mad look.

"Yeah Em, you're really pretty too!" Gazzy put in his two cents. I heard Max chuckle ahead of us. Nudge giggled girlishly.

"So, Iggy, what do _you_ think about Em?" Nudge asked, the mischief clear in her tone. I heard Em squeak a little and I smiled slightly.

"Oh, Em? Oh yeah. I think a lot about her," I said cryptically. I heard Nudge sigh, but Angel was determined.

"What about her exactly?" Angel asked, getting as close as she could without messing up our wings.

"Oh you know, cute stuff," I responded, hearing Nudge huff in anger.

"IGG-EE!" Nudge complained, a slight whine in her voice.

"OH NO! SPARE ME PLEASE!" Gazzy said, covering his ears but watching me with interest. I laughed.

"Yes, Iggy. What…cute stuff…do you think about me?" Em said quietly, trying to hide the overwhelming interest in her voice and failing miserably. I decided it'd be better to simply think it at her, that way only Angel over heard.

_YES! _Angel exclaimed in my head.

_Whatever Angel._ I thought back.

_Iggy?_ Em thought to me, and I felt her hand brush against my arm lightly. I smiled wider. I was about to think it all to her in an amazing way when I heard Max ahead of us curse out.

"We have company you guys!" She said, and I heard he entire flock skid to a halt.

"Iggy. You can let me go now." Em said calmly. I had intended not to let her fight and flying away to protect her and coming back, but I realized how hard that would be with the being blind. Reluctantly, I released her and she fell a little before flying back up. I listened carefully, and then realized that the sounds were nearly too far away to actually hear. I guess Max saw them first.

"Oh no…" Angel said, and I could feel the tension rolling off of Em in waves.

"What?" I asked tentatively.

"They…They are like me…or they are what used to be like me…Oh my gosh I know that one…I remember her…" Em said next to me, her voice scared and shaking. I was starting to want to take her away from the fight more and more.

_You just want to protect her Iggy, but she'll be fine, _Angel spoke in my head. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

_You don't know that, Ange, _I thought back.

_Stay positive!_ She said sharply, then was silent. I sighed to myself, and prepared to fight the wave of monsters coming at us.

EM POV

_-these horrifying monsters…they're so creepy! _

-_I'll protect you from the ugly things Nudge!_

_-Poor Em, she must feel so bad…_

_-Dang it…can I really fight a whole bunch of Em's?_

_-Good thing I can't see or I wouldn't be able to fight them…_

_-will Em be alright fighting these guys? How'd they find us anyway? Did she call them? _

It all stung. It stung really badly. They thought the things coming at us were monsters…like me. They thought I was a monster.

_Why are you so…insecure?_ Angel thought. _You have nothing to worry about. _I ignored her, looking to the mass of _me's_ instead. I met eyes with her. She was smaller than the rest of them were, her black hair curly instead of straight, and her reddish eyes had a hint of purple in them. Memories exploded in my head like fire-crackers.

_I'm so scared…._

_I know Pippa, but everything's going to be fine…_

_I want my mom._

_Of course you do Pippa. I want my mom too._

_No, you want your mom. I _need_ my mom. I need her now. _

_Pippa…_

_NO! Stop it! I just want my mommy! _

_Pippa stop. Your mommy sent you here. You're better off without her. Don't worry Pip. I'll get you away from here._

…_Promise?_

_Cross my heart and hope to fly…_

"Em?" Iggy said, concern in his voice. The flying me's were getting closer when I looked up.

"I am fine. Do not worry Iggy," I said, hating the robotic sound of my voice.

_You sound fine Em,_ Angel piped up in my head.

_Angel. No would not be the time to help me with my insecurities._ I thought back, glad when she didn't respond, although I picked up annoyance from her.

"Dang it, I wish we could make a run for it, but you guys we've got to fight. We don't have anywhere else to go," Max said, anger in her voice. The flock shrugged, all of them putting on bravado although I could tell they were extremely anxious and tired. They were worried they were too tired to fight. We had been flying for a very, very long time.

"Well, let's see what they want first, maybe they'll be like Em…" Nudge said, trying to hide her nervousness, except when she was nervous, Nudge went silent, and we all knew about it then.

"No." I said, because I know they won't be. I know it for a fact. The only chance we have is with the little one in the front, but I had been reading her thoughts, and they were too animalistic, too far gone. I blinked away sudden tears. I barely remembered much of this girl. All I did know was that I was supposed to take her away from…a bad place…something else of my shattered past I did not remember. The me's were getting closer, and I tried hard to keep my composure. I did not want to fight them. I felt much too close to them. As if we were sisters. Suddenly the idea lit my mind.

_Angel, tell everyone brain-wise to back up. I am going to try something._ I thought to Angel, and I saw her nod from the corner of my eyes. Iggy frowned, but kept his tongue while Nudge, Gazzy, and Dylan exchanged worried glances. Max shook her head. I ignored it all, flying forward until I was in front of the flock and looking at the group of 'monsters' with confidence. The small one in the front studied me as she came to a halt, making the ones behind her halt as well.

"Something you have to tell us?" The small one spoke, a brow raised in question. "Come to offer yourselves up?"

"No." I said, surprising myself with how calm my voice was. "I want to know who you are."

"Nothing to do with this…won't tell..." Pippa said, a frown working its way across her face and confusion glittering in her eyes, violet eyes. I had not noticed it before, but we all looked different in a way. Softer red eyes, flaming red eyes, violet red eyes, brown red eyes, straight hair, curly hair, short hair, long hair, wavy hair, and then of course the heights and body builds.

"What is your name?" I ask again, and at the way I speak, she freezes, eyes locked on mine and narrowed into small violet slits.

"Experiment P3854750128475P," Pippa answered, blinking. I heard Angel mutter behind me.

"P-P…" I ignored that too.

"Your real name," I clarify, "The one you were born with."

"I don't know…" Pippa began, but one of them behind her spoke instead.

"Not fair...No questions we take you in…" The one said.

"Oh, what is your name?" I asked, because she seemed familiar.

"…J39583749584W…" It answered. Jade. Her name had been Jade. She was a friend of mine. I felt another wave of memories, but I tried to hold them at bay, they could wait.

"Your name?" Jade asked, her eyes narrowing while Pippa's grew wide. She mouthed something, but I did not catch it.

"E55262784639M…" I said, offering a slight smile. Pippa's eyes got wider, while Jade sopped, looking at me with…recognition.

"We must go…" Pippa said, and with that, the group flew away slowly, Jade and Pippa looking back at me every couple of minutes. I watched them until they disappeared.

"Wow Em that was cool! What'd you do?" Angel asked, practically bouncing in the air

"Nothing…I just…I need…I need to sit…" I said, dropping a few feet in the air, then flapping fast again. I was okay for a little while until I fell hard. Yet, as I imagined, Iggy's arms were around me fast.

"Gotcha…" He let out a breath as he spoke.

"I'm sick of being confused…let's just get to my mom's house…fast…" Max groaned, eyes closed as she put a hand to her head. However I was too busy realizing something. The memories were flashing really fast. There were images of the brown haired girl that promised Pippa, the brown haired girl thinking, the brown haired girl yelling at herself in her thoughts; calling herself Ella. The times when I heard Iggy thinking about Ella when he was with me and noting subconsciously how similar we were. Cooking with Iggy as if I had always done it and known how…There were two options I had. One, Ella and I had been best friends and we talked about her entire life and for some reason I only remembered hers. Two, I was Ella. For some strange reason, I seriously wished it was the first one…

**A/N: Sorry, but I had horrible writer's block x.x**

**Review please! (despite how horrible this was)**


	6. MESSAGE

**A/N: Hey, sup. I am interrupting this usual broadcast because I suck at following through and finishing stories. So, I decided, to make myself write stories, and to make it so that I know whether or not people actually want to keep reading my stories, I decided that if I get one review for each chapter, then I'll update. So if you review for the next chapter, then I'll update the story. That way, I'm not writing stories no one wants to read. Yep, so there, put some effort into stuff XD Anyway, I'll just wait for the review and start on another story. I'll do that one up until I realize I'm getting lazy and then I'll probably do the review-update thing again. Well, thanks, REVIEW 8D**

**~2XA**


	7. The Girl In The Mirror

**A/N: Thanks LarkaTheWhiteWolf and EliseInWonderland for reviewing, tried to update it as fast as I could, so thanks for reading. FOURTH OF JULY! Whoo-hoo! I saw a parade, the horsey's were in it.8D Oh, and right before I posted this, Lilypad22 gave me a review, so thanks to you to. I hope you stayed on so you could read the next chapter right away. Thanks!**

**~2XA**

**Chapter 6: The Girl in the Mirror**

_**EM POV**_

I was looking at _her _again. The wavy brown hair that fell to _her_ shoulders, the dark brown eyes with the scarcest hint of amber in them, _she_ was what Iggy had been in love with before. I touched my hand to the cold glass where her hair reflected back at me. She looked like she had before now, and soon, they would come to the same conclusion I had.

_I had to be Ella Martinez. _

Something inside of me still wished that it wasn't true. That in fact, I was just bloating up my ego and wishing I was a real girl, like that Pinnochio guy I heard about from Angel. _Angel_. I knew that Angel knew, or at least, she thought about it. Whether or not she acknowledged it was another factor. I believe she would soon. I pulled back my-Ella's, hair. I took the red hair band and wrapped it up in Ella's hair quickly. It was messy, simple, and probably unflattering. At the moment I didn't care. I looked at the rest of me…or Ella…or whatever. With a sigh, I walked out of the bathroom into the room that all of us, Max, Angel, Nudge, and I, were sharing in Dr. M's house. We had arrived at Dr. M's house the day before, and everything since then had been a little chaotic. When I first met Dr. M, she fainted.

"_Mom?" Max had jumped to her mother's side, slapping her face gently. "Somebody get me some water, I need something to pour on her face." Nudge instantly disappeared around a corner that I assumed was leading to the kitchen._

"_What a rude awakening," Iggy muttered, leaning against the wall beside the front door. I stood right in front of the fallen mother, hand still outstretched, eyes wide, and fully shocked. I don't know for sure, but I believe that when you meet someone new, they don't just _faint.

"_Here Max," Nudge came back with a cup of water. She handed it to Max, and Max took it. It only took a moment to have Max's mother sputtering and freaking out as she woke up to water in her face. _

"_Oh my gosh, Ella!" Dr. M woke up screaming. It was then that the facts were thrown into my face. _

I had to be Ella Martinez.

The fact would never get out of my head. I shook myself and quietly exited the empty room. I could tell where Angel was. She was outside in the backyard, laughing with Nudge and Gazzy at Total trying to do a few tricks. I walked through the hallway, and instantly I heard the voice of Max, Iggy, and Dr. M as they spoke about her earlier fall.

"Mom you don't really believe that Em is…Ella, do you?"

"Yes she has to be! She can't _not_ be my Ella. Haven't you seen the resemblance? Can't you tell? Max, tell me you see it? Iggy? Please?" Her voice was desperate as she pleaded. I waited for Iggy's response.

"I see it…Your Mom's right, she could be Ella." Iggy's voice was cold and emotionless. I decided intruding on his thoughts just this once wouldn't hurt too much. I got through without much effort.

_She's got to be Ella….I should've known. It was so freaking obvious. I feel so stupid. Why wouldn't she be Ella? There was nothing saying that she wasn't….Gosh why didn't I figure this out sooner…does she even know?_

_I know Iggy, I know…_I thought silently. I kept moving towards the yard. When I reached the door, I found Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total doing cartwheels (Well Total was trying). Angel suddenly popped up, her curls flying upwards with her.

"Em!" She cheered, half-running, half-flying at me. Her white wings were out, so she looked extremely angelic now. I tried not to point out that I could be Ella.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I said to her, under my breath as she hugged me. Her grip tightened.

"Let's talk about those sorts of things later," Angel muttered, forcing a grin on her face as she pulled away. "No need to bring that up just yet." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the center of the grass.

"Try a cartwheel! Like this," Nudge said, cartwheeling swiftly in a circle around Gazzy. Gazzy laughed, but suddenly, his face twisted into a grimace. Nudge sprawled across the ground in an effort to get away from him. She rolled towards Angel and Me, coughing and spitting like a venomous spider. "Ah Gazzy! _Gross._"

"I'm…sorry…" Gazzy said, having to cover up his own nose. The smell hit Angel and I at the same time. Our hands flew to our faces, although I was the first to run inside and close the clear door behind me. It snapped shut with a resounding _click._ Angel and Nudge beat on the glass, but they couldn't escape the gas and I wouldn't let the gas in. I heard a cough behind me, and I looked, locking eyes with Iggy. He had a small, sad smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes. I nodded him, leaning against the glass behind me.

"Sup," I nodded at him with an awkward smile. He leaned forward, his hand next to my head as he got closer.

"Hey," His voice was soft. I could hear my breathing speed up, and hear my heart beat. "We really need to talk." _You too? See Angel, everyone wants to talk about it now that it's out there._ I thought even in the awkward situation.

"LET US IN!" I heard Nudge yell behind me.

"Yes, after I let them in, sure, why not?" I said, forcing myself to sound cheerful. I opened the door up to let Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Total escape the smell and they rushed in. Quickly, I shut the door after them. Nudge, Gazzy, and Total raced off towards the kitchen, calling out for lunch. Angel stood by me, not even acknowledging the position Iggy and I were in.

"Come with me, Max wants you to talk with her Mom too. She said something about a 'mother's intuition'? Some girly stuff like that." Iggy motioned towards the living room, backing away from me as I let out a sigh I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I followed him cautiously.

"I'm coming too!" Angel announced, prancing behind me like an excited puppy. I'm sure she was excited…I couldn't imagine why not. She'd get to mouth off at Max about how she was right that I wasn't a spy. If she was right…

"Whatever," Iggy said, rolling his unseeing eyes with a smile. "Just hurry this way." He led us towards the entrance to the living room, and my eyes fell on Max and Dr. M drinking some tea. Dr. M's cup was shaking and shivering, and she looked around anxiously. When she saw me, she almost shattered the cup as she placed it down on the counter. She stood up, eyes wide as she pointed towards me.

"Ella!" She said quietly. "You…you have to be Ella…" I looked from Iggy, to Angel, to Max, and back again, avoiding Dr. M's pleading glare.

"Um…I…don't…Um…" I looked to Angel for help, but she shrugged lazily with no expression in her eyes. Dang it Angel! I looked back to Dr. M, who was still staring at me with hope in her eyes. "Maybe?"

"_Yes!_ I told you she is!" Dr. M said, bouncing up and down like a child, or a Nudge.

"Mom…no offense, but how did that prove she was Ella?" Max asked confusedly. Dr. M stopped her jumping to glare at her daughter. She suddenly looked deflated, as if someone had sat on her and all the hope and possibility flew right out of her. Max looked just as upset. Did Max _want_ me to be Ella? I wasn't Ella! Ella Martinez didn't have wings. I have wings, big wings that flap and make me fly! Ella had normal brown eyes, I _don't_. I have red, piercing ones. I have scary vampire teeth and everything! Gosh dang it who actually wanted me to be _me?_ Even my hair was darker then the brown hair that Ella had in all her pictures. We resembled each other in facial structure, but not much else. I know for a fact I was paler.

"I…I'm so sorry…I just want my Ella back and…Max," Dr. M turned around and clung to her other daughter, who stood there awkwardly, not really sure how to return the hug. Finally she wrapped her arms weakly around her mom and patted her back with a simple and confused _shhh._ I just stared, because I knew that I might be Max's sister. Max's little sister that Max was apparently close to. I felt a hand on my back that made me jump. I spun around to come face to face with Iggy.

"Later tonight…come to my room…Okay?" He asked, tilting his head as he whispered. "I want to see something…"

"Um…I-"

"SHE'S ELLA? OH MY GOSH!" Nudge said, her voice erupting from the Hallway. I heard Gazzy try to shush her and failing badly. "What? _What Gazzy? Stop shushing me!_"

"Nudge…Gazzy?" Max had separated herself from her mother and was now standing next to Angel who was watching Gazzy and Nudge with barely any interest, studying her nails closer than she was watching them.

"Sorry…" Nudge said, giving everyone a guilty smile and spreading her hands out in a "what?" shrug. Max did a face palm while Gazzy struggled not too laugh

"She is Ella Nudge, don't you think so? You and Ella were so close, you'd know." Dr. M offered, looking at Nudge with what seemed like all the hope she had left.

"….Uh…she could be….she's got…Ella-like qualities?" Nudge barely got the words out before I was tackled by Dr. M, hugging me and kissing me as if her life depended on it.

"Oh my baby! I'm so glad you're back! We don't have to talk about what happened there okay? It's okay! We won't even mention it! You never even left!" She squeezed me tighter and I knew that she wasn't going to even dream of letting me go. I just stood there and let her hug and shake and kiss me because I couldn't do really much else. I heard Iggy laughing and I assumed that it was because he had figured out what had happened. Max had started trying to separate us, but Dr. M had pulled her into the hug too.

"Ouch…" Max said as the both of us bumped heads. I shook mine to try and get rid of the buzzing. It didn't really do much but aggravate it more. Great. After a while, both of us escaped and Dr. M went off to make lemon cookies because apparently, those were 'my' favorites. I don't remember lemon cookies at all…that means I'm not Ella, right? I sighed with the effort of lying to myself. It's some really hard stuff. I don't know how people do this all their life!

"Come on drama queen," Angel said, giggling as she grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards our room. "Nudge and I have to get you ready for later, for your date with Iggy."

"Date with Iggy? I didn't know about a date with Iggy." She started down the hall and I looked at her in confusion as she spoke. _What date? You mean I have to worry about being with Iggy _and_ being Ella?_

"I know, neither does Iggy, he really means business about tonight, but we're going to change _that_ plan."

_**IGGY POV**_

I was waiting for Ella- er I mean Em- in Gazzy's and my room. I had been going between names all day, trying to decide what to call her. The thing I'd decided is Em, because that was safe. I had realized a few hours ago that the E and M at the end and beginning of her numbers stood for Ella Martinez. No wonder. Everything pointed to her being Ella, although Max would rather believe she was just another copy. I didn't know where I stood. I mean, she could be the girl I was already so desperately in love with and believed was my ultimate soul-mate, or she could be the _other_ girl so completely similar that she also seemed to be my love too. I hate confusion. I wondered if Em- got it right that time…ha!- would actually be coming to my room like I asked. I wanted to show her something, and ask her a question, and ask her to let me see her…you know…mind bending powers _yay._ I'd always wanted to see Ella before, but I never got to see her completely. Just barely, the face image I imagined. I had an Em image to, but I had never gotten the gist of it enough to compare Ella and Em. Oh yeah, that thing when we were flying here where Em was speaking to those monster things that were going to take us and probably kill us. She saved us because of where she was from. It had to be that. Everything screamed that. I kept my face forward, even when I heard the door creak open very softly. I could smell the scarcest scent of blood and roses. It had become less of a disgusting smell, and more roses versus blood. It was almost nice…minus the blood smell. Em made her way silently over too me, her steps light and nearly inaudible. I loved the way she stepped, so quietly yet so determined.

"Hey Iggy," She said, her hand trailing onto my arm as if it proved she was there. "What's up?"

"He Em, I just wanted to talk to you is that cool?"

"Sure," She said, and then muttered something like, "Angel and Nudge blow everything out of proportion". I imagined that they had. I gave her a smile.

"Everything's getting so weird huh?"

"You mean because I could, just potentially, be Ella?" Em said, her voice sounding muffled, I assumed she was probably looking away.

"Yeah, because of that," I responded.

"Oh, yep, it's really weird. Max's mom is driving me crazy with the Lemon Cookies, they're kind of good I guess." Em said, and I heard her sit beside me on my bed. She bounced with its motion, and I heard her sigh.

"It's…bothering you a lot huh?"

"Yeah. I feel like no one wants _me._ They want Ella. And maybe I am Ella, and I just don't know it, but I don't _feel_ like Ella. I _feel_ like me. Maybe I'm both. Maybe Ella went there, something happened, and then she was me…so we're both." Em rattled off, probably just speaking her thoughts out loud.

"I want you." I said suddenly. _Oops…that wasn't even supposed to be a thought._ I think I blushed because I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Great…what was she thinking now?

"I'm thinking that I'm glad," Em's voice was soft and I felt her press closer against me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "That someone I want, wants me too…" She said, and I felt her grin slightly against my shoulder. I smiled back. Then I heard something else. A _knock_ on the door.

"Iggy, Em, we have a problem." Angel said through the door. _Can't the problem wait till later? I have to show her something!_ "And it can't wait till later." _Stupid mind reader._

"What?" Em asked, popping up and off of my shoulder, her warmth gone from next to mine. I sighed, but stood up, turning to where I thought Angel's voice was coming from.

"…What?"

"We have a sort of…visitor…" Angel said, and she must've motioned for us to come, because Em grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers with mine, and pulled me out of the room.

"Who?" I asked, hearing the extra voice. It was low, deep, and calm. I would know that voice anywhere.

_Jeb. Why the _heck_ was Jeb Batchelder in this house? _

_**EM POV**_

When we walked into the room, I noticed the man standing around the kitchen table with Max, Nudge, Gazzy, and Dr. M. The man had this familiar evil glint to him, and it made me freeze for a second, only to continue because Angel had my hand. She squeezed, and when I looked at her, I saw that her eyes were narrowed into slits. Angel didn't like this man. I looked back at him, studying him. It suddenly hit me where he'd come from…where I remembered him from. My eyes widened, and when he saw me, his eyes lit up with a sort of disturbed pride that made me stumble. Iggy put his hands on my shoulders to steady me, but I had already regained my balance. I didn't like the way this man was looking at me. I didn't like the horrifying memories that he gave me either.

"_What are you going to do to me?" _

The fearful question that Ella must've- I must've- said rang in my ears.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, noticing the venom in my voice and not wavering at the shock that shined in the rest of the flocks eyes.

"I'm Max's father, I came to visit her and her friends. I never expected _you_ to be here. You finding your way here…that was unexpected." Jeb took a step closer and I clenched my fists, readying myself for an attack I had no idea how to do.

"Well, just because you program me doesn't mean I can't break it," I snapped back, unexpectedly, because although the words seemed familiar, I don't remember saying them. The anger that shined back at me from Jeb's eyes made more memories come back.

"_I will always find them you know. I'll get back to Max and tell her _exactly_ what you're doing." _Ella's voice was quiet, and it was obvious she was in pain. Yet I could still hear the determination in it.

"_Not if we program you not to," _Jeb's voice answered back smartly, but Ella only laughed hoarsely.

"_Look how well programing worked out for Max." _Then I heard her scream… I jumped, glad that the memories were only audio and not video. I glared at Jeb. He must've tried to torture her until she listened to him. Did she fail? _She couldn't of failed! Gosh I hope she didn't fail! _

"Well," Jeb said, grimacing. "You are her. I guess I'll just have to try again."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. It must not of worked because Angel was giving me thumbs up.

"Well…I guess I'll just have to re-program you all over again," Jeb shook his head. "Trouble, we thought when you'd fainted, it had worked the first time."

"What do you mean?" I repeated. "You tried to program me?"

"Yes. We _tried._ It didn't work however because you were so _stubborn._" Annoyance dripped from every word. He looked at me again and all of it faded away. "But don't worry, without your memory you shouldn't have any reason to stay here. I'll just start over."

I could hear my heartbeat echo in the silence as Jeb laughed and spoke one last line before havoc erupted.

"We can just go back to the School."

**A/N: Well…there you go. 8D Hoped you liked it. I made Em finally transition into as human and teenager as she can get. She thinks like one, and speaks like a normal Flock kid now. Yeah, I think I still have a couple surprises left….maybe. Well, thanks for reading, and review for next chapter! **

**~2XA**


	8. Jeb Batchelder

**A/N: Thanks Metal Flowers, EliseInWonderland, and LarkaTheWhiteWolf…can I just say that you guys fully **_**rock**_**? I love how all of you hate Jeb, it's okay, I hate him too, in this story at least. You rock to Ashspee22798, short reviews rule the world 8D**

**Anyway, Em **_**is**_** in fact Ella, for sure, if some people don't have it clear…so everything got more complicated for her. I'm still going to call her Em though because truthfully, she acts different then Ella and looks a little different too, so yeah, she's more Em than Ella. **

**Wanna know something funny but sad? I forgot Dylan existed, so I haven't mentioned him at all XD So we're gonna pretend that Dylan was**_**- in fact-**_** at the store or something during this and the last chapter, because…hmm the flock needed Milk...Yeah…we're gonna just cover that tiny mistake up 8P**

**Well, R&R! **

**~2XA**

**Chapter 7: Jeb Batchelder**

_**EM POV**_

I hate days like this…days when everything is falling in on me and I feel more isolated than I already did before. I felt pretty isolated before this, and now, with _Jeb_ here, things got worse. That and he wanted to experiment on me again, and he brought nightmares of hours, days, and weeks of torture Ella had to endure so that the experiment had more of a chance of working. I hated the experiment. It _was_ real torture, not just pretend like I would've thought. Jeb explained to me that the torture was part of the process to break my will so that I would follow orders quickly and let go to primitive needs instead of what I wanted. _Primitive…like a monkey. _When I'd said this to him, he laughed darkly, and said with a straight face; "Exactly!" as if I had won the lottery. The entire flock (plus Dr. M) just stared at him. I think it was like those Chibi anime characters when they got angry and their heads got really big and they had no pupils and stuff like that. I just wanted to face-palm…actually Max did it, along with lots of eye-rolling. In fact, Jeb was still in front of us, eating a deviled egg Dr. M made. The entire time he was watching me, looking me up and down as if searching for the _monkey _in me.

"I can see the signs of your transformation," Jeb said. "It's quite interesting actually." I heard Iggy snort and Gazzy groan in boredom. Jeb ignored both.

"Like…what?" I asked quietly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well the points of your teeth…the dark hair with the faint lighter streaks...the hint of red in your eyes...you're pale complexion. Only physical things…those won't go away…those'll stay. They're permanent in the transformation." I bit back a sob. I was going to be a vampire forever. Oh my gosh. _You're being shallow…Jeb wants to do that dumb experiment again…focus! _

"Oh…" I responded quieter than before. Jeb nodded, still smiling like the nerd he was.

"Anyway, they'll make the transformation back into a Shade a _whole_ lot easier," Jeb grinned. Taking a happy bite of his food that no one willingly gave him.

"What's a Shade?" Iggy asked suddenly from his seat next to mine in the kitchen. Jeb nodded, raising a finger for a moment so he could finish his bite of egg. The movement made me growl. He looked at me in surprise, but said nothing.

"A Shade is what Ella is."

"There's no Ella here," I said, still annoyed at him. "You sort of…screwed her up…" I snapped. Jeb shook his head avidly.

"No I didn't! I gave her _exactly_ what she wanted!" Jeb said, his voice offended, I didn't really care though how offended he was. "She wanted wings, powers, to be _special_." Jeb explained.

"Oh my gosh," Nudge said, covering her mouth. "Ella…the note…she _wanted this_. Guys…Jeb has to be telling the truth! There's no way it was just a coincidence. Em…do you remember?" Nudge asked me.

"I…" I blinked at her, because I did have the memories. Ella didn't want to be there after it was too late. "Ella did…want to be there at first, but then…it got worse, and Ella wanted to get out, but it was too late, Jeb already had everything in place." I said. Max banged her fist on the table.

"Dang it Ella! Being special is _so_ not all it's cracked up to be! Why Ella? Really? You didn't have to…" Max went silent when she realized she was ranting, closing her eyes tight and letting out a soft breath filled with vehemence. "Sorry…Jeb….what did you want again?" Max asked, holding a hand to her head as if she had a head-ache.

"I want to give Ella back her specialties, she was a leader in the School. The others followed her around like it was intangible to live without her. They couldn't do it. When she was 'captured' her closest lieutenants took over, but they're not as good as her." Jeb answered. I heard Iggy snarl at him, Nudge took a step forward, Angel glared at him, looking angrier than ever, Gazzy had a blank look on his face, and Max looked as if someone was trying to take away her cub. Wait…was she thinking of me as one of her _kids?_

"Heck no! You keep _AWAY_ from my sister!" Max said, pulling me over to her. Oh no, just her sister. _Yay! I am part of the flock! _I yelled at myself for being so shallow…again. I just couldn't focus on the threat Jeb was hanging over my head could I? Probably because it didn't seem like it was happening…someone had come to Max's mom's house, and then told her they wanted to change me back in that _monster_ again. Why would they want to do that? '_They' are Jeb. Jeb is Evil._ He always thinks he's doing the best for the Flock…but really…he's usually wrong.

"Yeah! Back off Jeb! You cretin!" Nudge snapped, nodding her head descisevly. Jeb frowned, but only sighed.

"We'll get her at one point you know." He stated, twirling his spoon in his tea. The room was silent besides the _tinking _of glass against metal.

"Yeah. Sure," Iggy broke the silence. "When you kill us."

"You know I can't do that Iggy."

"Then that's a sure fire guarantee she's good for life," Iggy matched the cold calm in Jeb's voice, but his seemed much more menancing. Jeb blinked back in shock. "You are _not taking her again._"

"Yeah! Over Iggy's dead body!" Gazzy cheered, but he quieted down when the rest of the Flock glared at him.

"You aren't taking my baby Jeb!" Dr. M said, clinging to my arm weakly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I blinked at her, but said nothing.

"Well, why don't we ask Ella, huh?" Jeb said, looking at me with a bright, but obviously fake smile…a disturbed smile from a disturbed man. "Ella, would you like to be re-shaded?" He asked me. I blinked at him, then picked my nails, then studied my shoes. Everyone waited for my response in the silence. "Ella?"

"Jeb, who're you talking to?" I ask, tilting my head and looking at him quizzically. "There's no…Ella…here." I say, pointing to our surroundings. Jeb looked at me in confusion.

"You're Ella."

"No. I'm not. Does the Flock call me Ella? No. Do I really look like Ella? Nope. Do I act _exactly_ like Ella? No way. Therefore, I _cannot_ be Ella," I reason, nodding at him with a smile. Jeb didn't waver, still looking really confused. I sighed as if he wasn't smart enough to comprehend me. I leaned closer towards him, and then whispered softly but strictly. "_I am not Ella, no matter what you think."_

"…But…"

"But nothing….Dude, I'm _not_ Ella, get over it." I snorted at him.

"She's right, Ella isn't this brave or out-going," Iggy said from behind me.

"Or so awkward!" Nudge cheered in a helpful voice. "Or as pale, or as dark haired, or as proper, or as polite, or as unacquainted, or as shy sometimes, or as strange, or as…winged, or as-"

"Nudge!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway," I said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not your Ella. She's long gone…you can look for her though." I said, pointing around the corner. "The second door to the right is the girl's room, and I believe the last door in the hallway is Ella's room."

"Yeah, and then the bathroom is down there too," Max said, and with a smirk and a cross of her arms, she added quickly, "And the door you saw when you came in. Why don't you check out there first and never come back?" Jeb looked at both us. I realized then how similar to Max I could be…minus the motherly, over-protective, leader thing. I also wasn't _half_ as strong as Max was, but I could pretend. Sisters…wow…we were…sisters…half-sisters sure, but we were still family. Too bad I can't remember being Ella before. Jeb muttered something, and although I know my hearing was as good as Iggy's, I was too lost in my thoughts to notice. Apparently Iggy wasn't, because he had pinned Jeb against the wall. Nudge squealed in surprise. I had once heard Angel chastise Iggy about his sudden emotional blow-outs. She said that he had them occasionally, but otherwise was really calm. Well he was definitely having one now.

"Say it again. _Threaten her again_," Iggy snarled, sounding extremely scary. I blinked. Iggy had never been like this before. "I _dare_ you. I'm sure it'll be fun to blow you up." Jeb started stuttering, scared out of his wits. Suddenly, Iggy released him, walking off.

"I-I…" Jeb stammered, sliding down the wall a bit and looking extremely shocked and fearful. He started scooting farther away from Iggy.

"I'm going flying. Leave me alone," Iggy said, walking out of the nearest door and running before taking off. His wings spread wide and flapped strongly as he gained speed and height. I watched silently just like the rest of the flock. It took me a couple of seconds before I realized I was going to follow him. I looked at Jeb, sadness seeping into my voice.

"You could ruin everything…" I spoke softly, blinking at him with pain in my eyes. _Go get Iggy._ I obliged, running after him and spreading out my own dark brown wings. I flew as fast and hard as I could so I could reach Iggy faster. When I did, we flew together in silence.

"I thought I said to 'leave me alone'," Iggy reminded me, 'looking' at me. I shrugged although I knew he couldn't see it.

"I have decided to follow in Max's footsteps and not listen to what people tell me to do because I'm just too stubborn." I retorted, happy to get a small laugh from him.

"Well…I don't mind. I like having you around Em." He said, but then looked at me in concern when I snorted at the use of my 'name'.

"I just thought you might decide to call me Ella." I explained, looking away at him, instead watching the trees blur past and the green grass, shimmering water, and small, ant-looking people below us. When I looked back up Iggy was looking ahead again.

"Nah," He said after a long silence. "You're not Ella." I felt a sadness enter my chest at his words. He had said them so coolly, so casually. "I don't want you to be. You were right in what you said to Jeb."

"What that he screwed Ella up?"

"No…well yes…but no, I mean when you told him that you're different from Ella, so you can't be her," Iggy answered. "You are different from Ella. I like you for that. I did love Ella, but the one thing that always bothered me was her need to be…special…you're like us now…you know how horrible it is. One more thing we have in common." Iggy smiled sadly.

"Yeah…I guess I do know what it's like to be…'special'," I gave a strong flap forwards so I was above him. Truthfully, I thought the subject needed a change. "Hey, want to…hmmm…..play leap frog?" I asked.

"In the _sky_?" Iggy raised a brow at me. I laughed.

"Sure, why _not _play leapfrog in the _sky_?" I looked at him, smiling, watching his face fill with amusement.

"Fine. Leap frog in the sky. Let's go." He readied himself for a strong flap upwards, and he went up almost effortlessly. In a matter of seconds, he was flying in front of me. I was next, copying his actions and flying up fast. We did this multiple times, laughing, smiling, relishing in time spent together. It was Iggy's turn, and he had readied himself and was just lifting up when a breeze of wind blew him wrong. At some point, both of us ended up pressed up against each other struggling not wing-smack the other. When I realized how close we were, I blushed, and laughed awkwardly. Iggy grinned when he notice. He took his hand, trailing it up my arm slowly, over my shoulder, to my neck, and unto my jawline. He barely raised a finger to my cheek before his smile grew softer, and a look of…something shone in his icy hazed eyes. "You're blushing." His voice was quiet, soft, and hazy. I was looking at his eyes, which were looking at my lips. _You're going to kiss me._ The realization hit me like a train. I blinked, and on accident, opened my mouth a little in surprise at what I knew. He chose to kiss me then. I wasn't all that surprised when I kissed him back without meaning to.

That's basically what we did. Like a scene in an over-zealous romance novel. Just Iggy and I, kissing in the sky (rhyme!), in front of a sunset despite all the troubles we faced.

At least we found solace in each other…

_**MAX POV**_

Jeb was still on the floor. He was staring ahead of him with wide eyes, and the rest of the flock was smirking at him. They were glad he was put in his place. He did deserve it for messing up my sister and making her what she was now.

_You sound as if she's horrible, or ruined, or a monster._ Angel spoke up in my head. I didn't respond, but I thought about it anyway. That was what I was saying she was. She wasn't a _real_ monster. In fact, she was fine, she was about as normal as one of us…and I'm…disappointed in that. Oh my gosh I'm disappointed in my sister because _Jeb_ made her a monster.

"Can you leave Jeb?" Angel asked quietly, her hand rubbing her shoulder carefully.

"Not…without her," Jeb managed out, glaring at all of us from below. I couldn't stop myself when I went up to Jeb, lifted him off the ground and shoved him against the wall.

"Dude, haven't we shone you enough?" I growled at him, pushing him into the wall again. "We _don't want you here_. And you're not taking my sister so you can monster-fy her."

"What makes you think she isn't a monster now?" Jeb shot back, getting a moment of courage. I growled.

"Don't go there. She's one of us. If she's a monster, we're monsters. Anyway, you're the worst. You _are_ the one who made us," I released him, turning away from him and facing my flock. I was pretty peeved. When I looked at him from my peripheral vision I could see the scared look on his face. I gave a mocking smile before facing him, holding the smile coldly on my face. In a soft, cool tone, I said to him, "You have five seconds to get out of my mother's house. Or perhaps I'll let Angel practice her 'mind boggling' skills. Literally." I looked to my little girl, and she cracked her knuckles together, looking surprisingly menacing for a little girl.

"One."

Jeb stood up, scrambling around as he tried to balance.

"Two."

He looked at me in pure shock, his mouth opening.

"Three."

I cut him off before he could say anything though, and his shock was replaced with a burning hatred.

"Four."

Realizing how close he was to 'five' Jeb raced out of the room and I heard the door open as he prepared to live.

"FIVE!"

I screamed, and Angel took off after him. I heard the door slam before she even made it to the other room.

"Well, now that that pest is gone, let's continue with our daily routine, shall we?" I asked, with a tilt of my head at the rest of the flock members.

"What about Iggy and Em…I mean Ella…I mean Em…?" Gazzy questioned, stumbling on his words. Nudge sighed.

"This is _so_ confusing. Gosh, why can't things be a little simpler? I want a _boyfriend_. But can a girl with wings, fighting to save the world, running for her life, _have a boyfriend?_ No. In fact, she can't even go to school to meet cute guys! It's ridiculous! What has the world come to? Max, we have got to make that a law whenever you become supreme world leader…you know? It would change so man laws. 'All girls entitled to go to school to meet cute boys'. Yeah…it's got a nice…legal ring to it, don't you think? I thi-" Nudge was cut off when Gazzy screamed in her face.

"WHY DON'T YOU NOTICE THAT I LIKE YOU?" He suddenly quieted. "I have…things to…implode…" He said quietly, his voice cracking, before he ran out of the room. Nudge watched after him, for once, she was at lost for words. At least for a moment…

"Wait, Max, did you know he liked me?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes rising to meet mine. I nodded at her, and she put a hand to her mouth. "Aww, poor Gazzy…I was so focused on the other stuff going on…you know, Em and Iggy, I hadn't had a chance to notice it…Well…hmm...Later Max, I have contemplating to do…" Nudge said, her voice sounding fazed with confusion. She left the room with thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly Angel flew back into the room, her arms wrapping around me as she clung.

"Angel! What's wrong babe?" I asked, kneeling so we were face to face.

"He…Jeb…oh my gosh…Em…he…wants to…" She was panting, panicking, scared out of her wits. "No…we have to…to warn her…Max!" Angel started scrambling towards the door Em and Iggy had escaped out of. As if by magic, the two of them walked into the house. Em looked flushed, and Iggy looked as if he had just won the lottery. Sensing the worry from Angel though, his face turned serious. Em's expression changed as well when she laid eyes on Angel.

"Angel?" She asked, squinting at the little blonde girl in question.

"Em!" She raced to cling to Em instead. "Oh my gosh Em, I'm so sorry!" Angel cried, sobbing.

"Sorry for what?" Em blinked in confusion.

"What…what Jeb wants…what he did…what he wants to do again. He wants to torture you Em…for days...for…as long as he can…Em…oh my gosh…what he showed me was…horrible…" Angel tightened her grip on the dark haired brunette before looking at Igg with a glare. "You better make it so she won't go through that again, Iggy. If she does and you don't save her, I'll kill you!" She threatened. I looked at her in surprise, but Iggy only grimaced.

"If I don't…I'll kill myself." Em looked up sharply at that, her eyes narrowed.

"You guys are blowing this out of proportion. Why would he want to do this to me all over again? It's not like it's worth the time." She said.

"But to him it is," Angel said, on the verge of tears. She wiped her eyes. "He's seriously messed up, more than he was before. He _wants_ Em to hurt you Max…he wants to program Em to need to hurt you…he wants to see your face when you're hurt by her…he thinks it'll make you do what you want…that amount of betrayal could….hurt so bad that…that you'll break." I snorted. He wouldn't touch her.

"That won't happen," I snapped, turning away, but I could feel the panic rising in my chest. Jeb knew me far too well. I had acted so emotional after I killed Ari the first time and then learned he was my brother. When Fang had left and betrayed me with Maya, I'd been hysterical. At the notion of my mother being evil, I went blank. Family was the most important thing to me…Jeb wanted to taint that. "If he's going to try to ruin my family…he'll have to kill me first…" I said to Angel.

"That's just it Max. It may not be physical, but mentally…Max, he wants to kill you…"

**A/N: You know…as I was typing this…I realized...I want to make this story darker…a lot darker. I'm glad I made it rated T already because now I won't have to change anything. No…it won't be gory/bloody/violent to the extreme, just darker than before. You'll see…anyway…R&R**

**P.s. You guys really seemed to like the last chapter before this one…why? **

**~2XA**


	9. Cookies and Jailbreaking

**A/N: Kay you guys, just so you know, when I said I wanted it 'darker' I don't mean torture, it won't get dark-dark, just like, it'll get more serious because they're going to the school, and you know how the experiments at the school turn out from M. Ride books, so I mean like that. There'll be torture like the Flock went through when they were there, but it won't be that bad, just wanted you guys to know. Anyway, I'm glad you guys think I did Gazzy right last chapter, I hoped I did. Well, enjoy the next chapter, which is mostly about Max and Em as they're the two focused on by Jeb. **

**Thanks Metal Flowers, Lilypad22, and EliseInWonderland247 for reviewing. You guys are all amazing. 83**

**Disclaimer: I don't own M. Ride…sadly 8D I wish I did, I'd be so rich. **

**Chapter 8: Cookies and Jail Breaking **

_**MAX POV**_

Sometimes I hate having wings, they just…anger me. Why does everyone have the need to experiment on me? I mean, can't we all just be sane and _not_ experiment on innocent others? It's not like I've hurt anyone…recently…After Jeb left and Angel's hysterical moment was over, the Flock and I sat in the living room and watched old Disney movies until Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were asleep. Iggy, Dylan (I remembered 8D), Em, and I stayed up, watching old cartoons for a while before we started talking about what we'd gotten ourselves into. Em stayed silent, but she giggled when we laughed and smiled at us while we spoke. I was actually a little worried about her. She didn't have many memories of anything and already a bunch of that was being stripped away because Jeb wanted to turn her back into a monster…or more into what she was before. Dumb Jeb…I really hate him. See, everyone else was all; "Max, give him a chance! He only wants to help!" and I was like "Yeah, help dissect our wings and our bodies so he can understand how we _really_ tick". People should listen to more. I did warn them, didn't I? I _said_ that Jeb was only a liar and a cheat. That's why he left us so long ago and never came back until he took Angel and put Ari on us and ruined so much. Our lives were perfect and then he came along…and now we're on the run. Well, not now, because now we're sitting here in the kitchen eating eight to ten pancakes drowned in syrup.

"So…What're we going to do about Jeb?" Dylan asked, laying on the couch upside down, feet up, and head dangling to the ground. Iggy was sitting like that as well, right next to him. The two were having a thumb war and seeing who could win. Em and I were in the chairs next to the couches. Em was draped across the seat, her feet dangling of one end and her head on the other, she was actually watching the TV, laughing at _Phineas and Ferb_. I was sitting criss-cross apple sauce in the other seat, playing on the I-pad my mother owned.

"I say we find a way to 'accidentally' drop him out of the sky mid-flight," Iggy said, the pausing after he won the thumb war against Dylan and uttering an 'aha!' before continuing on. "We could catch him after a while…or not." He smirked at me, and I threw a pillow at his head. He only laughed. Em shushed us, pointing to the younger bird-kids sleeping peacefully. I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck out her tongue. We both laughed quietly.

"Hey you guys, let's get some cookies!" Em cheered. I nodded, and the two boys grinned mischeaviously. All four of us got up, preparing to sneak over to the kitchen 'stealth-mode' style.

"Cookie-raid!" Iggy cheered behind me. I was behind Em, and Dylan was at the back as we started towards the kitchen. Em led us, quietly and quickly, towards the counter, where the cookie jar was shrouded in the shadows

"We each grab two, and then I'll get the milk while you guys get the cups and then we'll fill them up, put the milk back, and pretend like it never happened," Em ordered. "Ready, set, RAID!" That sent all of us off, scampering around, making far more noise than bird-kids trained in stealth should, and laughing at every noise. I hadn't felt so normal in such a long time, it was fun. When we had finished grabbing our cookies and milk, we snuck quietly back into the living room, still laughing, and sat back down. I think most of us were on their second cookie when Iggy suddenly took a whole _bag_ out of his pocket and asked us if he should share. We threw pillows at his head.

The joys of family, right?

"So, that, was fun," Em said, giggling as Iggy handed her her fourth cookie. She smiled at him and he grinned back. I stuck my tongue out and shivered.

"Like you aren't worse!" Iggy said, as if knowing that I made the face. Well, he probably heard the _ack_ noise I made to go with the movements.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are too!"

"You guys are so immature." Em muttered, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie, which she had happily informed us had beaten out sugar cookies and become her favorite circle shaped pastry.

"You guys, we're just like normal teenagers! We steal cookies, watch TV till four in the morning, act immature with each other, and we're crazy!" Iggy cheered. The rest of us raised our fits in agreement and nodded. We ate the cookies in silence for a while, laughing at the TV on occasion and cracking jokes with each other happily. I think we fell asleep around five in the morning. When we woke up, it was noon. I woke up to my mother looking at me with a wide smile on her face.

"So, care to tell me who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?" She asked with a laugh. I didn't respond besides giving her an awkward smile at her joke. Oh mothers…

"We didn't mean to take so much." I answered, sitting up and stretching.

"Well now there's not enough for the rest of us," My mother said, looking at me with slight annoyance in her eyes, yet the smile held on her face.

"Sorry," Em muttered, waking from her sleep. Her dark hair was thrown all over her face because of sleep, but somehow, she could pass off the look. Lucky her, I knew I looked like a _monster_ whenever I woke up in the morning. I tried to straighten my mousy-brown hair with my hands.

"I'll make some more, Dr. M," Iggy called from his spot on the floor. He must've fallen on the floor during the night so Dylan could have the couch. Dylan himself wasn't awake at all he was the only one of us asleep. "Em, want to help?" Iggy stood up, stretching and yawning loudly, he rubbed his hands together before moving towards the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah! Can they be chocolate chip cookies?" Em said, bouncing up. She spread her hands on her pajamas, which were decorated with cartoon-like cows.

"Sure," Iggy answered, rolling his eyes. "But I'm only enabling your addiction." Em snorted a laugh, walking into the kitchen after him.

"Well, chocolate does solve everything, remember that," She joked, only half-kidding I'm sure. "Hey, can I work on the chocolate? I want it to be so chocolately it's like you've been hit by a chocolate cow."

"You're a weird girl," Iggy laughed.

"Yeah? Says the blind bird-kid who makes bombs,"

"Ooh, Touche"

"MAX!" I turned sharply at the sound of my name. Nudge and Angel were running from down the hallway. "Gazzy stunk up our room." Angel whined. Nudge held her nose and blinked at me with narrowed brown eyes.

"How can I help?" I asked them, and they just frowned. Gazzy ran from the room, trying to hide his laughter.

"Sorry you guys," He managed. I heard the phone ring from the other room, and Em picked it up.

"Hullo?" She asked in a sing-song voice. "Who's this?" She suddenly sounded serious. Her tone of voice worried me, so I went into the kitchen to see what was going on. When she saw me, her hand covered the bottom of the phone and she looked at me, fear in her red-brown eyes.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"It's Jeb…I think…he's…ranting or something," She responded, listening more, her eyes narrowed in focus. "Sounds like he's talking to someone…but he sounds kind of far off…I wonder why…" Suddenly we heard a scream, a loud scream, from a girl. I took the phone from her, putting it to my ear.

"Why? Why can't you listen to me…? All of you…animals…we created you, you do what we say!" Jeb screamed loudly at…whoever it was. "You _will_ attack the Flock. You will take Ella, and we will bring her back, and bring her to her full potential again."

"No! I won't lead them _anywhere_," The girl's voice must've been familiar to Em, because she tensed up.

"Oh my gosh, I know that voice." She whispered…

"You shouldn't have tried to run away today…" Jeb said, sounding calmer, and almost sounding as if he was getting closer to the phone. "Because you did…many of the monsters you tried to release have died. Those deaths were caused by you." I heard a sob, but nothing more other than Jeb's footsteps as he grew closer to the holder of the phone.

"They wanted out! We all want out! They'll save us…I know that they'll save us…" The girl sobbing screamed at him.

"I don't know why you believe that," Jeb said, his voice leering and dark. I jumped a little in shock. Jeb hadn't been so crazy before. He was psycho now…like a sociopath or something. He seemed different…whatever happened to him when he was gone must've changed him. "They don't know you're here. They know nothing."

"They know. They know now. They'll help us…Ella…she promised…" The girl's voice was shaking, but she held a strong sense of courage underneath, courage and determination.

"There is no Ella."

_**EM POV**_

Pippa was talking to Jeb. Jeb had her, was talking to her, was _hurting_ her. I remembered Pippa, she had become like a little sister to Ella whenever Ella was in the School, the two of them had been so close, such good friends. Ella had promised something…what?

_Pip I'll get you out of here…_

_Promise?_

…_Cross my heart and hope to fly…_

She'd promised to get her out. But…Ella wasn't really around to get her out…so…she was stuck. She must've been waiting for so long. Meeting her before while we were flying, that must've caused her to change…some emotional trigger. _That's too much…It was probably the sun. Maybe Jeb didn't know that sun undid all his work. From what I remember from my home as one of those monsters, there were no windows, and we didn't drink orange juice. No Vitamin C must've done it. _

"Ella will come get us. She'll save us, just like she promised."

"You're full of it, experiment," Jeb snarled at her. "We'll take you out to Isolation. That nice, hot, stuffy, cement room all alone." I heard Pippa cry louder. There was a scream, but it was cut short by the phone going off. The entire room was silent.

"Who was that girl with Jeb?" Max asked, her voice laced with anger.

"Her name's Pippa, she's really sweet, about Gazzy's age. I…Ella…promised to get her out of there," I told her as much as I could without fainting from the waves of memories hitting me hard. _–take you out to Isolation-_ It felt like I'd been in Isolation many times before, and I think the words terrified me, and it seemed to terrify Pippa too. She had cried so much harder…

"Oh my gosh that poor girl!" Nudge cried, covering her mouth with her hands. "Max, I wish we could help her!" I had already started towards the room I was sharing with the girls of the flock when Max suddenly asked me a question.

"What're you doing Em?" Her brow was raised in question. At first I didn't answer, looking from Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Dr. M, and then back to Max. I shrugged and turned around again.

"I'm going to go and save her," I answered, looking at her matter-of-factly. "I'll be back…whenever…"

"You're going to do _what_?" Iggy asked, grabbing my wrist and holding it lightly. Our eyes met, and the confusion in his didn't really register with the need in mine

"I promised her…Well Ella promised her…but that just doesn't matter. Ella's still…somewhat me," I remembered me avidly ignoring that Ella even existed anymore barely 24 hours before, but I decided to ignore the fact that I ignored that. "Ella promised, and since the real…then Ella…can't do it, the me who was Ella has to," I retorted, hoping I didn't sound too retarded. When Iggy looked at me in exasperation, I sighed. "I _have_ to Iggy."

"You're giving yourself right to Jeb! He'll catch you!" Angel came over to me, her eyes wide in fear and terror. She was obviously against me going to the School _willingly_.

"Maybe that's my plan." I muttered, and Max looked at me skeptically.

"You have a plan?" Her eyes narrowed at me in disbelief.

"Okay so not really, but I have instincts, I'm sure I'll come up with a last minute, perfect plan that'll somehow go just the way it should and then I'll escape without a scratch along with everyone else in the school." I grinned at my own sarcasm.

"Oh my gosh Em," Nudge said, her eyes wide. "This is _not_ a James Bond Movie. You will not just…make it out like that. You could get seriously injured…or hurt…or captured…or changed…or memory wiped…or turned into a zombie…or killed…or worse! Or-"

"NUDGE!" Iggy yelled. "Please, stop." His voice grew quieter on the latter.

"Sorry, I'm just so…worried…" Nudge said, bringing her hands from her side and clasping them together. She looked at me with large Bambi-eyes. "You can't go all on your own Em!" Nudge pleaded.

"Yeah Em, what if you get stuck there forever?" Angel asked.

"I won't! I'll be positive, and think I can get myself out of it. I did once." I said, locking eyes with the curly-headed blonde girl. She sighed at my stubbornness. Some people you can never please, right?

"You only got out then because we helped you, and because Angel was there," Max said, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly, Gazzy jumped up as if he'd realized something.

"Wait Max, what if we help her again? If that happens then maybe…just maybe…she'll make it out, don't you think?" Gazzy asked timidly, his face flushing when he realized that all eyes were on him. I had never really seen Gazzy nervous. He was usually a fearless boy with a crazy appetite and an even crazier digestive system.

"If we help her we're putting all of our lives in danger," Max responded, although she didn't seem to be saying no.

"Yeah, and I couldn't ask you guys to do that, so I won't." I smiled slightly, ignoring the deflated looks from…everyone actually. There was no way I actually mattered that much in the flock anyway, right? Nudge shook her head and stepped up from her place behind Gazzy to beside him. She held his probably trying to show that she agreed with him, she seemed oblivious to the blush that seemed to seep throughout all of his skin.

"I agree with Gazzy! I mean, he's _so right. _Em, you're like, my big sister, just like Max. I couldn't let you leave and stuff without offering my help. I know I could be useful. I can hack into computers, attract metal weapons, I can do something!" Nudge offered, nodding her head adamantly. Angel smiled widely all of the sudden.

"Yeah! I want to help too!" She looked to Max. "Please Max?"

"Iggy, Dylan, what do you guys think?" Max asked the two older boys. Dylan shrugged.

"Where ever you go Max, I'll follow. Plus, Em's our friend, I agree with them, we can't let her go out by herself." Dylan responded. Iggy snorted at the question, as if the answer was obvious, but when no one said anything, he answered with an over-dramatic sigh.

"Of course I'm going. I was gonna go whether the rest of you wanted me to or not…I was gonna go whether Em wanted me to or not..." Iggy said. I smiled at all of them gratefully, even though I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet. Max hadn't agreed. When I looked at her, she was smiling at me.

"Yeah, let's go, we need some action these days. Last night…or well…early this morning, I was stealing cookies. I can't let my protective nature, fighting skills, and street-smarts relax for too long or I'll get groggy."

"I don't want any of you guys to go! I already lost you once Ella, I don't want to lose you again!" Dr. M cried her eyes wide and upset.

"Well…you won't…" I said…ignoring the fact that my name was _Em_ and that Dr. M was always forgetting that. "I'll be back…_Mom_…don't worry, okay?" I offered her an awkward smile, but apparently Dr. M didn't realize that. She beamed at my usage of the word 'mom' and nodded.

"Alright, but as long as you come back, I will not lose you again!" She cheered. "I simply refuse!" She smiled at everyone then. "All of you have to come back, alright? But, before you go, I want everyone to eat something. I'm sure all that fighting and stuff really creates a big appetite." The Flock smiled, nodding in happiness at their upcoming meal. I sighed, leaning against a bar stool styled chair and watching my friends and family follow Dr. M around as they prepared to make food. I think I heard the words spaghetti, chicken, and cookies all uttered around the words 'favorite meal'. I couldn't help but smile, despite the heaviness that weighed on my heart. Tonight I could be leading a Flock of very wanted mutants straight into the jaws of who wanted them the most. My eyes locked on Iggy, and as if he knew I was looking at him, he offered me a smile that screamed; _I'm surrounded by hungry wolves_, spreading his hands to gesture at the ruffian children around him. I chuckled, although I knew he wasn't seeing it, and probably couldn't hear it over the sound of everyone else around him. I could be leading him to his death. Oh great, I just _had_ to have that thought didn't I? 'Course I did. I swallowed loudly as all the realizations hit me at once. I had to promise to myself that I'd protect them…Had to…simply had to…

_Em…do you promise to get the Flock home _alive _and _unscathed? I took a deep breath, knowing I'd do anything to keep a promise, and nodded inwardly. Choosing words I knew would spark the cynical-side in me.

_Cross my heart and hope to fly…_

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done. Don't know how often I'll update for the next week because I'll be gone for Vacation with my sister. Sounds like fun, right? But who knows what my sister will torture me with on the trip? 8D Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Review!  
>~2XA <strong>


	10. The Boy With the Webs

**A/N: Thanks Metal Flowers, Kianga, Ashpee22798, EliseInWonderland227, (And yeah, you can steal the phrase 8D I didn't completely make it up myself though, I'm sure someone used it before, like in My Little Pony, but someone probably used that too) Afashonxdisaster for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**~2XA**

**Chapter 9: The Boy with The Webs**

_**EM**_

So flying at night was a haven for me, unlike the rest of the Flock. I could see perfectly in the dark of the night, my skin didn't tingle in an announcement of pain. I was in my element, which was night. I felt more and more like a monster by the second. I could tell something was making the rest of the Flock uncomfortable. At first I thought it was because I was leading them, and not Max, but then I realized that that wasn't it whenever Angel began speaking to me in my head.

_Em, the flock is worried._ She said nonchalantly.

_Really? I didn't notice,_ I responded in a slightly sarcastic tone. Before she could protest at my crabbiness, I asked another question. _Why? _

_Because of you,_ Angel answered with a slight hint of annoyance, probably not happy that they were feeling that kind of emotion about me. She was always protective when it came to that.

_Oh great, what'd I do this time? _I asked her, raising a brow even though she couldn't see the expression because she was behind me.

_Nothing, it's not really like that kind of worried. It's just…you have this whole different sense about you when you're in the dark,_ Angel said, _Like you belong here._

_Because it feels like I do…_ I responded, realizing that she was right. I had felt as if I actually belonged in the dark. It had a warm sense of welcome to it that I couldn't understand. It didn't really matter though, because for once, I felt like I actually fit in. _In the dark you guys can't see how freaky I look. You just see wings, and the faint outline of me._

_We see flashes. A glint in your eye that looks like you're searching for prey, _I wince, because I realized that I _was_ searching for my prey; the School that held Pippa. _A flash of your fangs with the moonlight shining off of them…_I sighed, because no matter what I did, the fangs wouldn't go away. I hated it. _Or just the feeling coming off of you…you have this strange sense of determination and predatory instincts…it's weird. It's like the bird in us is afraid of the bird in you. _

_Hey, I wonder if I'm part eagle!_ I joked, but only heard her inward sigh. I shrugged, not physically, but more of a mental shrug. _Tough crowd?_

_You're a lot more confident now…_Angel observed.

_Well it's nice out tonight. I feel like I belong here. No one can see me completely. I feel confident here. _I retorted, not trying to feel snippy, but I didn't really want her to talk to me while I was actually at peace for once.

_I understand that…sort of…but really…what's your plan…?_ Angel asked.

_Do you understand that I'm not a leader? I'm not Max. _I answer sadly. I should probably have some infallible plan, but then again, I did plan on winging it so to say.

_Max barely ever has a plan, Em. So really, you're almost just like her!_ Angel cheered. _Maybe this will work, if you do things like Max._

_I really doubt Max and I are that similar leadership style._ I responded, but smiled at her optimism anyway.

_You never know. You might surprise yourself._ Angel said with happiness in her voice…well thought. Well, I did always surprise myself some way or another. I snapped my head to the left when I heard a sudden noise, almost like the sound of dead leaves crunching underneath your feet. It was weird, like a dry scratchy, but also crunchy sound. I listened closer; staring at the darkness beside me until I could make out outlines, shapes, and figures in the blackness. Nothing stood out too me, but I thought that I should probably mention it anyway.

"Anybody else here that?" I asked to the bird-kids flying behind me. I expected Iggy's answer to be the most helpful.

"Yeah…sounded like…who knows…I say we fly a little faster…just in case. The rest of us can't see as well in the dark as you Em," Iggy said, and I nodded. Speeding up and leading the bird-kids faster towards wherever I was going. That was another problem…I was going somewhere blindly. I had no idea which direction we were going, which state we were in, or which city. We could be in Twilight town for all I knew. I wasn't even joking, and I would say I was lost, except that I wasn't. I seemed to be going by instinct, and I think it was pretty amazing. It was like I was programmed to know where to go. Oh no…I probably was. Dang it was there still programming in me? Really? I didn't want there to be. I flew slower as a building came into focus ahead. It couldn't be the school, could it? I squinted, trying to see the building clearer, even though it didn't do anything. I felt a pang, as if this building was familiar too me. But it was a pang of fear. I took that as a signal I should stop there.

"Hey guys," I stopped flying forward, hovering lightly. Iggy and Max came to fly beside me. Max mousy brown hair was dim in the dark, but it was flying all around her face and head. Dylan was just a little behind Max, far enough away not to be hit by her wings. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, were behind all of us. "Let's check out that place." I pointed to the building shrouded in darkness.

"Looks scary," Nudge said from behind me, and although I'm sure the rest of the flock heard Gazzy mutter; "I'll protect you", I'm also sure that Nudge _didn't._ "I'll stick to Angel, anyone shows up she'll know." I sighed, but didn't confront her about it.

"Well let's go then, right?" Max asked, her eyes meeting mine. "I want to finish this. I don't really like the idea of Jeb torturing a small little girl like you told me Pippa was. It makes me really…really…angry." Max's tone of voice was cold and harsh. I nodded.

"Maybe I should go first," I offer.

"Heck no!" Iggy yelled, louder than anyone of us would've liked. Max, Dylan, and I winced from the sound. "Sorry…but no." He whispered.

"Fine…then, Uh, I'll bring someone with me?" I look at Iggy, waiting to see what he'd say.

"Yeah, I'll go." Iggy smiled. Max nodded.

"I'm definitely going, but someone has to go with the kids." Max, and the rest of us, looked at Dylan, who had wide eyes as he realized what he'd be forced to do.

"No! I want to go with Max," Dylan protested, but Max smiled at him, and he was won over. We left him without saying anything, only smirking at each other in victory. We were half way to the building when I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Stop," I grabbed Iggy's arm before he could past me and keep going forward. "Something's…here…" I said, cautiously moving forward, outstretching a finger to brush the air. I pulled it back when I felt buzzing. I calmly lifted my nearly severed finger to my face. "Well…ouch." I said, eyes wide.

"What the heck? It's that stuff Ig, you know that stuff that scratched up you, Nudge, Gazzy, and everyone, the really small little lines. I can't even see them in the dark. Dang it, and you're finger is falling off Em!"

"Eh, Dylan'll fix it when we go back." I shrug. I narrowed my eyes, looking carefully at the spot where I cut myself. Finally, I could see the faint, metallic lines that were as sharp as diamonds. Iggy was holding up my hand, inspecting my cut. It was buzzing a whole lot, so I assumed that if I was _really_ human, I'd be crying. I felt something wrap around the entire finger tightly. The buzzing suddenly increased enough to make me want to pull away, which made it worse.

"Don't move. Makes it harder because I can't see your finger," Iggy said, eyes narrowed as he concentrated on wrapping my finger with a piece of his shirt. He wrapped it so tight I couldn't feel the blood going into my finger. I sighed and waited with a small amount of patience as he finished wrapping it up. "There. Now don't get any more cut." He warned me, I offered him a small smile that he couldn't see.

"Let's keep going," Max ordered. "Wait, why would it be all the way out here if the building isn't up here, it's still _all the way_ down there." She pointed to the building and looked around us. "There's something here, something that we need to see." She searched around, but careful not to touch anything or go far. I stopped her, because the more I stared the more I could see the silver metallic lines.

"I'll look," I told her, and I'm sure she was about to stop me, but I shot ahead anyway and started searching. I started going through the maze of sharp lines. I knew that I was constantly scraping myself, but I ignored it. I took a sharp turn and my side brushed against the line. It felt like the cut was on vibrate. I took in deep breaths, slowly flying forward, looking around. I was so busy looking around that I didn't see the web of lines in front of me. I screamed when I hit it and jumped back, knocking into some more with the back of my legs. I let out a hiss. My entire front half was buzzing, my side, and my legs too.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you?" Max asked me. I shook my head at her, but kept my breath so I didn't breath, because breathing really hurt. Finally, when I looked up and my eyes weren't watering from the buzzing that had actually _started_ to hurt (even though it made me feel human I still wanted it to stop), I saw what they were trying to protect. It was surrounded by webs, and it was actually playing with them, pricking it-self with the sharp edges. In fact, it looked almost as if it was making them. Yet, that wasn't the part that surprised me the most. It's what it looked like, and what it had to be. It was a little boy, and his hair was black, as dark as the night, it fell to his shoulders, but because I couldn't see his face, I couldn't see how long his hair was on the other side. Every once in a while his hands would rise to the side and he would add or prick the lines beside him. He was humming a friendly song, and was swaying his head back and forth. I stared at him in amazement. He was sitting on a web, which was why he was able to be so high up. I moved my finger, and I think I pricked myself again on the metal. He whirled around fast, and he had a smile on his face.

"Hi," He smiled at me. "You're Ella." His grin was friendly, which truthfully didn't mean much because I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to get up and kill me. To his 'Ella', I shrugged.

"Kind of," I watched him study me. He frowned as his eyes rested on my cuts.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't know you would come. If you had, I would've made it much easier to reach your destination." He sighed. "But of course, being out here alone, I don't have any inside information, but I am their outside eyes!" He cheered, his smile returning.

"Whose outside eyes?" Worry seeped into my voice and I narrowed my eyes. Oh no, Jeb was watching me via web boy? Did he know what was going on right now?

"Pippa. She's inside, going through the change you had. When she went outside and saw you, something happened. Her and Jade are arranging a Rebellion to stop the making of all of them," Web boy's smile grew wider. "I'm excited I can help."

"A rebellion?"

"Oh yeah, it's a _great_ one too. It's almost flawless," He looked away. "Except, a lot of people will die because we can't get rid of the ones who don't believe."

"The ones who don't believe?"

"The Shades, and the other new mutants. Some of them don't want to escape. Their lives outside of here were bad, and they have nothing to go to. They're a large amount, but they will gladly follow Jeb and the other White coats," Web boy shook his head. "And their leader, Gildan, he's strong, and smart, and fearless. It won't be hard for him to destroy us with his resources." He explained.

"Do I know Gildan?"

"Ella did. So I guess you 'kinda' do. Gildan, Ella, Pippa, and Jade were very close, but when you were thought to have been taken, Gildan went bad. He thought it was because you were wild, and that you went against orders, so he became loyal to the white coats. It was horrible," Web boy said. "But maybe now, since you're back, the old Gildan will be back and you can win. By the way, do you think you can take me back to your friends? I don't want to stay here forever. I want to be like Max's flock! A big huge family!" Web boy grinned. I smiled at him. That's what we were, a big family that fit together so perfectly. I decided not to ask him about this Gildan or all the other stuff he'd told me. I just needed to bring him back to the others.

"Yeah, but I can't get through there." I motioned to the webs. He looked at them thoughtfully, then, stood up on his web seat. He had no shoes, and his feet were even paler than the rest of him. His clothes were also black, like his hair.

"Hmmm. Well I'll come out then. The webs don't cut me." He smiled happily. He pushed apart the webs, walking on the fine lines that led to me. I watched him in amazement. His balance was perfect. He made it to me, bouncing down to land on the line while sitting. He held his hand up, looking at me. I grabbed it. It was a good thing he was smaller than me, mostly because he was younger than me. Or at least I thought he was younger than me.

"What's your name?" I asked him after I lifted him up and was holding him by his arms. He would spread the webs apart for me so we could fly through quickly. I was glad not to have any more cuts, even though my front half and legs and wing tips still stung.

"I don't really have one. The ones on the inside call me Widow." Widow answered. I now could see where the webs came out, right from his wrists. He would web the metallic lines to other that were above them so we had a nice pathway to go through. We finally made it to the others. Max was quick to take Widow from me when she saw how cut up I was. Iggy sniffed, then frowned.

"You're bloody," His eyes narrowed.

"How can you tell? I always smell like blood."

"Not anymore, but now you do, which means there's blood. A lot of it," Iggy snapped at me.

"Who's this?" Max asked while holding Widow with a look of caution.

"You're Max!" Widow cheered, a smile growing on his face. "I always wanted to meet you! I'm Widow, I'm actually a really important person in the rebellion. I give them the outside info. Like I told them you were here."

"Wait what? Who'd you tell, what rebellion?" Max looked highly alarmed and nervous. It was almost funny how scared she was.

"No! Don't worry Max, no one bad. Pippa and her friends, they're the rebellion, and I told them. They're rebelling against Jeb. They wanted to know when you came, because you guys are the reinforcements. It's your whole flock right? Not just you three?"

"Yeah. The whole gang came, we couldn't leave Em here by herself." Iggy said, and Widow looked up in surprise.

"Em," Widow seemed to be testing out the name. "That's what she's going by now?" He tilted his head. Max shifted him in her arms.

"Yes, but boy-I-don't-know-the-name-of, do you happen to know a place I can put you down?" Max asked, raising a brow.

"Oh yeah, here I'll make a spot up here. You won't cut yourself don't worry. My names Widow by the way," Widow said cheerily. He began webbing us a nest below our feet. In a matter of minutes we had a web that all of us could rest on. Max basically dropped Widow on it, making the rest of us bounce.

"My arms hurt," She muttered under her breath.

"Someone has to go get the rest of the flock," Iggy reminded us.

"I'll do it!" Max said, jumping up and spreading her wings, shaking them out before going on her way. "Be back." I sat down besides Iggy and Web-head, watching Max disappear.

"We're so glad you're here. You're everything we've been waiting for. Tess told us you were coming." Widow grinned happily as he made a miniature person with his web pile. It was a girl, with long, web locks and an old fashioned dress.

"Who's Tess?" Iggy asked, tilting his head and rubbing his fingers on the web we sat on.

"She's this girl that they gave really strong intuition. She always knows what's going to happen, except she has different ways things could turn out. Except, 'cause they messed with her brain, she's paralyzed, can't move. She told us that you were going to come, and that you would save us." Widow suddenly picked the girl up in his hands and threw her as hard as he could. The silvery sculpture flew softly down to the ground.

"Paralyzed? Gosh what else do they mess up?" Iggy snorted. I ignored the comment since I didn't think he wanted anyone to hear him say it.

"They've really want us to come." I said softly. Widow shook his head, a small frown in his features as he looked down and he picked at his web.

"No," His voice was quiet, almost blown away by the wind that was gently shaking our web. "They need you to come."

Then of course a whole bunch of monsters started crawling out of the building, and of _course_ they were coming straight at _us._

**A/N: Well, there you go, next chapter. I was really distracted trying to write, but everyone wanted me to update so I tried. Sorry if it's not the best. I'm making up a lot of new mutants that Jeb's been making, so yeah, Shades, and things like Widow and Tess are just the first. (I love Widow 8D)**

**~2XA**


	11. I Had To Be The Hero

**A/N: Thanks Ashpee22798, EliseInWonderland227, Afashonxdisaster, and Metal Flowers for reviewing. As usual, you guys are amazing. 8D I can't believe I'm at ten chapters! When this is all typed out and I put it in here as a word doc. It's over 70 pages. That with copy paper, I'm about to do the math to see how many pages this would be in real book size. I'm at 38 reviews and over 100 people have looked at my story this month already. It's almost at 200. I'm so happy! I feel like a good author XD**

**Lately I realized that my name is so…well…normal…without all the letters and stuff. I kind of want to change it to just Double A or something…so I don't have to change the little signature thing*. What do you guys think?**

**~2XA *- Signature thing **

**Chapter Ten: I Had To Be The Hero**

_**EM**_

Why do bad things always seem to find us bird kids? The creepy things were crawling out ten at a time. "Oh _really?_" I hissed under my breath. I turned to face Widow. "You can fight right?"

"Of course," Widow blinked at me, and although the monsters were getting closer he didn't seem to be alarmed. "I _was_ trained well."

"Then fight with us, kay?" Iggy said, standing up and shaking out his wings. "What about those webs? We can't fight without knowing where those are."

"Wait for them to get through, and then attack, I'll make sure you're not cut, and only the enemy is." Widow smiled at my boyfriend, finally getting up with a stretch. Iggy looked at him for a moment, but just shook his head and glanced in my direction.

"We'll go with Widow's plan," I sighed, but when I turned back around I was surprised to be greeted by the monster falling to the ground. "What the-"

"Webs. They're right there. They'll figure out a way around them soon. Those things adapt quick. Little buggers…" Widow cursed, spitting towards the bug. He balanced lightly on his web, bouncing from foot to foot. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back towards the enemies.

"Where's Max? For a girl with super speed I'm sure she isn't using it," Iggy flew over to me, landing on the web beside me. "So, I guess we attack?"

"Wait," I held a hand against his chest and watched the oncoming creatures. The closer they got the more I wanted to barf. The things were like spiders, more so than Widow. While he made webs and had the perfect balance, they had extra arms extending from their sides and their faces had eight eyes instead of two. I grimaced at their mouths, laced with sharp teeth and no tongue. Some of them had the beginning of more limbs dangling limply from their bodies. "Oh they look…sick…" I gagged.

"That's not the worse," Widow said absent mindedly. He came to stand on the other side of me, a grim look in his eyes. "You haven't seen what I have."

"I don't want to." I responded. The creatures moved closer, eyes narrowed as they hissed at us. I actually did find a few with tongues. The pink things were laced with sharp bristles and were long and pointed. They flicked out of their mouths and snapped towards us. More of them fell by the hidden web defenses, but as soon as a few would fall, they all would regroup tighter and they, as one, would come closer towards us.

"They're like a hive! There has to be like fifty of them. It sounds like a lot of them. There's no way they can all move together like that without something telling them what to do," Iggy yelled over their noise. The monsters weren't necessarily _stealthy._ Their hisses were loud and their traveling on the long web towards us wasn't quiet either. Widow was playing with the web that came from the raised cut on his wrist.

"I suggest we go for the center," He said. "Iggy's right. They'll attack as one and it'll crush us. We need to fight on our own and all of us go towards the center one. That one, right there." Widow pointed to the middle monster. It's eyes glowed a sinister red and it was slightly smaller than the others. When it met my eyes I froze. They were so familiar.

"Who is that?" I asked Widow, who looked away.

"His name was Ian. He was five when he got here, seven when he turned into that. He'll never be normal again."

"You mean I have to kill a seven year old?" I snapped at him. He shrugged and kept his gaze away. By now, the monsters were nearly on top of us. I took a breath, trying not to think about what I'd have to do and focus on what will happen after I do it. _You'll live._ I thought to myself, and got ready to punch anything. I didn't realize I had no freaking idea how to fight until I was pounding my fist painfully into one of the monsters that got close to me. Widow was off covering the monsters in webs and swinging them against each other. The spider-monster I'd attacked was slowly losing the battle, and one nicely aimed kick sent him flying into another that was about to bite Iggy.

"Don't get bit!" Widow screeched over the sound of spider things screaming and howling at us. "If you do, you _will_ become one of them!"

"Oh _great!_" I cheered. "Thanks for telling me this now!" I kicked harder at one of the monsters near me, panicking about whether or not I got bit. I didn't think so. _Forget it, focus. _I was wondering where I got my fighting skills from when I felt something land behind me. Without thinking I smacked the spider in front of me with my wing and spun around, ready to punch whatever it was. I was met with eyes that looked quite familiar.

"You gonna punch your sister?" Max sneered at me. "We almost missed the party." She gestured to the rest of the flock who were happily kicking spider but. I shook my head and smiled at her. She laughed, and then jumped into the fray of battle. I jumped in after her, kicking and punching as much as we can.

"Get the center one!" Iggy yelled, pummeling one of the monsters happily. I heard an explosion and figured that Gazzy had gone to work. I finished beating my last spider before my eyes lifted up and met something I didn't want to see. Nudge was surrounded. She had broken apart one spider from the horde, and immediately more had come to its aid. She was baking against the edge of the web, but I was too far away. One was about to bite her when suddenly it flew backwards, pulled by an invisible line. The others followed soon after, all of them falling down and crushing against the ground below us. I looked around, trying to understand the situation, and saw Widow, smirking happily at him-self. He'd saved Nudge. He quickly ran to her, said something that she nodded at, and then went back to fighting. Nudge stood shocked for a while before going as well. I returned to the battle at hand, and when I looked up after defeating another spider, I was met with the red eyes of a seven year old boy I apparently used to know. I moved towards him, defeating the spiders in my path, but right when I was about to attack the leader of them all and end the thing, something else tackled me. When I opened my eyes and looked up at my attacker, I saw the mouth of one of the spider precariously close to my face. I screamed as the teeth grew closer. Then something else snapped. I lashed out, biting into one of the spiders arms. It screeched, which was an odd, high pitch sound that seemed almost two voices. It recoiled, jumping away from me and looking at its injured leg. I spit the taste of flesh out of my mouth and tried to pretend I wasn't drooling. How can I call those things monsters when I still had the occasional urge to eat raw meat? So, I'll just call them Spiders. I met eyes with the spider again, and it spit at me, almost laughing at my efforts to attack it. _You're crazy. You're not really seeing that._ Then the Spider smirked at me, and let out a small weird high pitched noise that sounded like a challenge, again I had the same feeling I'd had when I'd bit the other Spider. I didn't even realize I'd attacked it until I was punching the lead Spider in the face. The spider recoiled, flinching away. It hissed at me, actually almost scaring me away. Yet something else told me to snarl back. So I did. The Spider stopped hissing, looking at me in confusion. It snarled again, and I repeated the action, baring my sharp teeth at it. The Spider took a step back, its head tilting in surprise. It probably wasn't used to human like creatures growling at it like an animal. I wonder what animal I was mixed with. The Spider regained its confidence, stepping closer to me, and I growled again. It didn't step, continuing its move to come closer. It watched me cautiously. I didn't move as it started to close the gap that lasted between us. Truthfully, I could feel my heart beat and it was all I could hear. _Don't panic. Focus on the Spidey coming closer to you. _

"You're going down six legs," I muttered as it was only a step away from me. I think I jumped forward first, but I'm not sure since we were both rolling around on the web. Spidey was trying to bite me and I was trying to bite him. I'm assuming it was probably a little bit like survival of the fittest. Or the smartest. I felt one of its tongue bristles scrape my face. _Of course this one had a tongue! One with sharp bristles on it to! Why not?_ I felt my own blood run into my mouth. Great, more face scars. I spit it out instinctively and watched the blood land in its eye. The Spider screeched, jumping away from me and scraping at its eye with its bristled hands and fingers. It screeched more at that pain. Blood was falling from the new scars it'd created on its face. While it was distracted, it was no problem for me to take my foot and smash it directly into the Spider's face. The thing went down like a rock. I heard the rest of the screeching and hissing and fighting stop. I looked around at the Flock and Widow. They were bruised, a little bloodied, and tired, but they were alive.

"Well it could've been worse," I heard Gazzy say before Nudge slapped her hand over his mouth. How ironic that it was Nudge quieting someone else? I just shook my head. That never worked, the 'it could've been worse' thing was just a myth. Right?

_Wrong_. More Spiders came out of the school, and not only that, but so did a whole bunch of other creatures I didn't care to look at or think about long enough to categorize. However I did notice that there were some Shades looking at all of us with anger in their eyes.

_If you surrender now Em, the others will be allowed to go. _It took me a moment to realize the voice was in my head, and was coming from the Spider I had supposedly knocked out that was now back up and looking at me with contempt. I guess my mind came up with only one solution. I turned to Iggy.

"You guys ready to fight?" I asked, raising a brow. The flock looked at me in horror (minus Iggy and Max for respective reasons). They were much too tired to fight all of them. I knew that. That's why I was going with my last resort. I knew Iggy and Max were going to be so peeved at me.

"If we have to," I heard Gazzy mutter, and Angel elbowed him.

"Can we run?" Nudge asked tentatively.

"We'll never make it far enough." Max said smoothly. I could tell she was angry. She had super speed, but the others didn't, which meant that they might not get away fast enough with Shades and Spiders and the other things on our tails. I mean, I didn't even know what the other things _did_ yet. Generation 79…amazing right? I cursed myself inwardly, blocking my thoughts from Angel because I didn't want her to know my plans. I knew she would stop me.

"Fly?" Dylan asked breathlessly. Yep, they were too exhausted to fight.

"Nope. Not fast enough." Max responded.

"We have no choice but to fight," Widow muttered.

"I don't know who you are! I won't listen!" Gazzy snarled back. Nudge shook her head.

"Shut up Gazzy, I know who he is and he's right," I cut in. Gazzy blinked at me, then pouted and looked away. "You'll never get away without them on your tail, and you can't fight or you'll die. I sort of see only one option." I say quietly. I think Iggy was starting to put it together, his eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists. I started moving towards the monsters.

"Em, what other choice do we have?" Angel asked desperately, the slightest whine in her voice. I smiled grimly at her.

"We do what we have to do, right?" I answered. Iggy snorted.

"Or we don't. We become selfish jerks that do what we want and then pout when we don't get what we want." His ice blue eyes were glaring at me as if he could see my deepest thoughts and knew exactly what I was planning. Probably could knowing Iggy. I just chuckled at him as I kept moving backwards.

"We'll see which plan works out, kay Ig?" I smiled at him a little. I wished I could grab one last kiss before I decided to be stupid and did what I was going to do. I swear I was going to regret this later. I turned around, moving faster towards the enemies, which waited like predators about to attack their prey. When I was about five feet away from them I stopped. I was trying not to barf at the smell and look of them. I can't even describe how monstrous the things were. Six legs, emaciated bodies, sharp teeth with leftovers from their last meals.

"What are you doing Em?" I heard Max getting closer. I had to hurry. I raised my arms up, palms facing them.

"I give up. White flag." I grimaced at my own words. The monsters in front of me looked at each other, smirking creepily. At least I think they were smirking…I'm sure they were doing whatever they were doing creepily however.

"Dang it Em don't!" I heard Iggy yell from where he was. I looked back at him one more time, hating that I did because all I could see was the pain and fear in his eyes. I think I started crying then. I managed to mouth three words before something hit me hard over the head and darkness overwhelmed all my other senses.

1…2…3…4…5…

'_I love you'_

"Iggy!" I screamed when I came to. Bright green eyes stared back at me, huge eyes actually. They were strange because a hint of dark brown hung in them as if they used to be another color. The green eyes were full of concern and worry.

"It's okay, you're friends are safe, they got away," The green eyes had a voice. Weird…green eyes didn't talk. Oh wait. Duh, green eyes were on faces, faces had mouths, when mouths moved, sometimes voices came out. I backed away from the big eyes and only backed into a wall. I yelped in the pain that erupted from my head.

"Ooh, smooth Ella," I heard another voice behind the green eyes. I looked around them and my eyes met a girl with red hair and piercing red eyes. Her hands were on her hips and she smirked at me as I watched her.

"Who're you?" I asked quietly, hating to hear my voice crack. How did that girl know my name? Well…one of my names?

"You…don't remember us?" The green eyes backed away and I could see the face of the one that held them. Freckles splattered across pale skin, and light blonde wavy hair surrounded the face. Familiar, yet I couldn't tell who she was.

"Not…really…should I?"

"Well probably since you're supposed to save us," The red-headed girl retorted, a hiss in her voice. "I told you that girl lost more than her legs in that surgery of hers."

"Be quiet Jade, she's just disoriented," The blonde girl glared at 'Jade' and then looked back at me, her eyes holding hope. "It's Pippa. You know, you're friend." I heard Jade laugh from behind Pippa.

"Ha!" Pippa didn't spare a glance at the rude red-head.

"Pippa…? Jade…? Wait…I'm back at the school aren't I?"

"Yeah smart one you gave yourself up." Jade snorted at me.

"I…did it to save my friends," I answered her. She was now getting just a tad bit on my nerves.

"It was sweet of you," Pippa smiled sadly. "But I'm just not sure how we'll get out of here now." I felt a pang in my head. I closed my eyes against the brightness that surrounded me, relishing in the dark behind my eyelids.

"We won't, we'll die here as pets for other people," Jade snarled. I heard something hit her and smirked at the image.

"You deserve it Jade, if you weren't so weird you wouldn't get hit with random flying objects," I tell her, opening my eyes to face her blazing red ones. She rolled them.

"Whatevs Hero," She said. I suddenly remembered the nickname. Hero. I was always being called a Hero because I couldn't stop myself from saving someone from a beating at the School. I took them all. When I left…oh my gosh why did I leave?

"Oh no," I jumped up, ignoring the waves of pain. "Oh dang it when I left-"

"You should probably sit down," Pippa said worriedly.

"Everyone kept getting the beatings for punishments…I was the one who…took them…but now…" I looked at both girls. Jade looked away, and Pippa grimaced.

"I take them now. Ella, it's really nice to see you again," A boy voice sounded to, and he stepped from around Jade. _Gildan._ I smiled brightly at him.

"Gildan!" It was like I hadn't seen a brother in a really long time because he'd gone away to some horrible place, and now he was back. I walked…more like hobbled…over to him and hugged him. He gripped me tightly. I remembered slightly about what Widow had said about Gildan. That he was bad now, that he didn't believe I would save them. I pushed away from a little, annoyed that I was aware of how close I was to him. "Um…wait," I looked at him quizzically, my red-brown eyes meeting his hazel ones. His dark blonde hair barely reached to the middle of his eyes. He was definitely handsome, if you were into the bulky, built, tough-looking, summer-glazed boys. I apparently wasn't into them, considering who my boyfriend is. "You…don't think that I can save you…" I said it as more of a fact than a question. He looked away.

"Well...seeing as you managed to get yourself in here, I don't think you'll be able to get us out," His voice was soft. When he met my eyes, my heart jumped involuntarily. I stepped away from him. He probably assumed it was because of what he just said, but I didn't really care about that, in fact, that was the least of my worries. Gildan didn't need to believe in me. I was going to get them out because I didn't want to be stuck in this _stupid School._ If I was leaving, so were they. By 'They', I meant all of them. Hmm…I wonder how that was going to work.

"That's not the important thing," I said to Gildan, turning towards Pippa and Jade because I didn't like the look of hurt in Gildan's eyes. Him and Ella must've been very close, because I felt the same pull to him as I did Pippa and Jade. I didn't want them to stay in the School and die here as pets for white-coats. "I'm leaving, so are you."

"You actually think you can get out of here?"

"You actually think I won't succeed?" I asked him sharply, meeting his eyes with mine narrowed. I was getting sick of people underestimating me. I mean a _spider_ thing did it, now one of Ella's old friends? What was wrong with everyone? Even Jeb did it. Almost the whole flock did it, Star, Fang, basically everyone but my mom and Angel. Pippa didn't seem to think I was going to fail either.

"I don't know Ella, I really don't know." Gildan's turned around, about to leave the room. "You've got a lot of kids hopes up Ella. Either set them straight now or you can watch them die believing that at least some of them will get free when in reality they're all going to die or become the Spiders." His voice was laced with anger. "Give it up, there's no way Ella the Hero will be strong enough to do this." He was about to leave when I realized something.

"My name isn't Ella," I smirked when he turned around to face me in surprise and confusion. "It's Em. When I got out, my name was Em. Em came back, not Ella. Sure she's in here somewhere, but I'm not _really_ her am I?" I questioned. His eyes widened. Then, suddenly, a smile slipped on his face.

"When you prove it, _Ella_, then I'll believe you. Until then, I'll keep up my new perfect prisoner record," The blonde boy left without a word. I crossed my arms and seethed. Dumb boy.

"It's okay…Em, Gildan's always like that, he's really mean sometimes too," Pippa explained. She looked up at me with big eyes.

"The self-centered retard can't ever keep his mouth shut," Jade backed the little blonde girl up, a look of annoyance in her eyes. "Maybe one die I'll just ducktape him to the wall so he can speak about his problems to the random passerby's." She snorted. I looked at her with a brow raised for a moment before cracking up. Pippa grinned while Jade rolled her eyes. Yet something bothered me, something that replayed over and over in my head even as if Pippa and Jade took me to get some food to soothe my growling stomach.

_Why, despite being a prisoner, did I feel so at home in this white room in the School that tortured me and created a monster out of me? _

**A/N: Well it's late, so I'm just going to end this with a 'hope you liked it, good night, love you all, thanks for reading, review, laters!'  
>~2XA<strong>


	12. Message2

**Dear Readers, **

**Hey you guys. I'm **_**sooooooo sorry**_** that I haven't been able to post again! I just started high school and I've been really busy with that, as **_**well**_** as writing my own book (Which I'm proud to say I'm 50,000 words into). I'm really trying to finish that to, and I just wanted to say that I'll keep writing my stories. They might be shorter than my normal 7 pages per chapter, but I'll still have them. They'll probably be irregular and stuff, but it'll happen, I promise. I'll have a lot more time in November because one of my afterschool activities will be over then and I can work on it. **

**Again, I'm super sorry, you guys are so awesome and everything especially if you're still reading!**

**~ 2XA**


	13. Memories of Wasting Time

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO FREAKING LONG.**

**I'm a procrastinator. And I forget things. And I'm in school. I know, I know, excuses, let's just get to the next chapter! Hope you like it. (Again, sorry about the wait!) The chapter might be shorter, because I'm hoping that if I make shorter chapter's at a time I'll crank them out faster XD**

**I feel like my writing is different. Tell me if you think so too. **

**~2XA**

**Chapter Eleven: Memories of Wasting Time**

_**IGGY**_

People are stupid. It's a known fact. Some people just aren't the sharpest knife in the bunch. In fact, _some_ people are so dull that there isn't even a point to begin with. _Some_ people are so dull that there tip couldn't even slice air.

Those are just _some_ people.

Then you have the smart people. They're smart, you know, they can keep up with things. But even _they_ do stupid things. Like someone I know, right at that moment, _right then_. They decided to do the most stupid, most irritating, most aggravating thing in the _world_.

They decided to give in.

The worst part about it…I didn't even get to see what happened.

And now it was too late to save her. She was already gone.

I wasn't the only one angry about it. Angel was crying loudly while Nudge stroked her hair back and held her because Max was way too angry to do it herself. Dylan sat in the corner…brooding…for once looking as if maybe he just might blow. Gazzy was poking at his food, taking unenthusiastic bites. I was…I don't know what I was doing. I basically just sat there and thought.

A lot.

I needed to figure out how to save Em, to get her out of there because…I'd just gotten 'Ella' back, and even if she wasn't the exact same photo-copy of Ella I had before, she was a whole different sort of Ella that was still perfectly wonderful in every way. Just like the Ella before. I was sort of done losing her.

No, I was _really_ done losing her.

I listened to Max complain repeatedly about her annoyance with our 'lack of Em/Ella'. She continuously yelled at us to think of something (although who could think with Max screaming at all of us to think harder). Dylan attempted to calm her down by talking, which only upset her more and caused her to smack him hard upside the head. I hate to admit it, but the physical violence committed on Dylan made me feel slightly better. Angel finally stopped sobbing out loud. Instead, she started shaking with silent sobs.

I thought that would've been better, but I then decided, listening to my poor, little curly-haired, blue-eyed 'sister' that it was much, much worse.

_You really thought that this was your best option, Em?_

I shook my head, mostly because I was starting to get a headache from all the thinking and being upset. We really just needed to focus on getting Em back. Whatever the cost.

_Whatever the cost? Would you do anything to get her back?_

I mulled over the thought a moment, let it sink in, searched for the possible options. But I came to the same, unanimous answer. I would do anything, absolutely anything to get Em back.

Sadly, I couldn't tell her that now.

Nope, because she was off with some psycho mad-scientists who would do experiments on her until she knew what it was _really_ like to be a winged kid. Being pricked at and poked on and prodded until you just wanted to scream and yell and cry.

Being messed with and ruined just because they wanted to try and fix something that wasn't broken.

I bit back anger…and maybe some tears…I didn't want Em to go through what I had, or what any of us had. I didn't want them to mess anything up with her. If it's not broken, don't fix it.

I guess that was the problem with those scientists.

Everything was always broken.

I put my hands behind my head and leaned against the wall with a low growl.

If they touched her…I'd find away to kill them.

Oh Gosh…I'm getting morbid.

Luckily, Gazzy was in the room, and his namesake always seemed to break the mood.

A low, groaning sound echoed through the room and settled like fog. It smelt like burning hair. And trust me, I knew that smell _well_.

"_Eww Gazzy!_ It smells like that time you and Iggy put that bomb in the bathroom and forgot it and it blew up when Max was brushing her hair."

Apparently, Nudge did too.

"Aww come on Nudge! She'd almost forgotten!"

"No. No I hadn't."

"Guys is this really the biggest deal right now?"

"They cooked your hair?"

"I'm sorry it just came out!"

"Ha! Just like your gas Gazzy!"

"SHUT-UP." Angel's voice rang through the air like a siren. The room was met with a deafening silence (I always found that saying contradictory). I could almost hear the anger and annoyance in Angel's voice as I heard her feet click across the floor until she was in the middle of the room. "You're all being…immature! You're not focusing on the right things! Your heads are full of…of daisies and unicorns! You're acting like babies!"

"This coming from a six year old." Max muttered.

"I swear unicorns weren't in my head." Gazzy whispered, then changed his mind. "No, no, wait they were…but I swear! They were manly unicorns!"

"SILENCE!" Angel yelled again. The room quieted. "I said _focus_ people! We need a plan to get Em out of that horrible place, and none of you are helping me! You're all too distracted!"

"Angel's right," Dylan said. "We gotta figure Em a way out, or she's stuck there until…" The room paused, a pebble of tension falling unto the tons we already had.

And that's just about when I snapped.

I'm not completely sure what happened next, all I really remember is screaming something about Em's situation being about life or death and then Gazzy asking about pancakes. When I suddenly came back to reality from…wherever I was, Angel's voice was shaking as she said; "We need to get Em. Preferably before Iggy kills us all."

_**MAX**_

"Angel's right," Dylan, hiding in the corner like a shadow (not comparing him to Fang or anything), spoke. "We gotta figure Em a way out, or she's stuck there until…" Silence.

Not a single sound, not a voice, not a cough, and not even in Gazzy's case; a fart. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

And then Iggy exploded.

"Till what? Can no one else say it? Till she gets _killed_? Or…or how about even more genetically messed with! Ooh, I know! This time maybe she'll come back with laser pens for eyes as a blinding mechanism to 'help' her survive in the 'post-apocalyptic' world. Or, or, or _maybe_ she'll be fused with a pancake that's actually poisonous, _oh but wait_, there's more! She doesn't have wings anymore, no, _pfft_, wings are the old century why don't we just give her wheels, yeah, that's better." Iggy froze, then started again. "This is _life and death_. Em could be trapped and being tortured as we speak and we're all just sitting here wasting time-"

"Iggy I have an idea, if you'd stop ranting-"

"- I mean really you'd think all of you would be better friends! But _no_, no all of you are just…WASTING TIME."

When it's really quiet in a room and you happen to lock eyes with the people there, it get's really…strange, because you're all thinking the same thing.

_Awkward silence. _

But hey, there's always that _one_ person (in our case, The Gasman) who knows just the right thing to say to break the silence.

"Did you say something about pancakes?"

Iggy face-palmed.

Five out of six of us face-palmed with him.

_**EM**_

_I was staring at the White-Coat with narrowed eyes. I felt weak, which was bad, because weak meant I was vulnerable and vulnerability led to attack. I was staring at the White-Coat with my arms crossed and my stance tense as if I knew what was going to happen next and it wasn't going to be pretty. The White-Coat stepped closer, and suddenly, I recognized him. Or at least, some part of me did, because I instinctively backed away and my bravado stance evaporated. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. Luckily, or maybe not luckily, the White-Coat seemed perfectly able of speech.  
>"Hello Elma." With the mispronunciation of my name, I found my words. <em>

"_It's Ella."_

"_Oh, is it? Well then, _Ella_, good morning." I felt a ripple of surprise shock through me. Morning? I had thought it was still night. I tried to regain my confidence, standing up straight again. _

"_Hiya," I responded. The White-Coat smiled, getting ever so closer. Soon, we were only feet apart. I couldn't identify him, couldn't figure out his name or why he was so familiar, but his face tugged at my memory. "'Sup?" I thought of Max's short responses to questions and decided I'd sound tougher if I acted like her. I wasn't Max, in fact, probably quite the contrary. She was tough, and powerful, and utterly undefeatable. I cried myself to sleep at night and usually couldn't close my eyes unless someone else was awake at the same time. I was such a coward. Sometimes I wondered how I'd even survived so long in that place. _

"_I came to give you a…proposition…" _

"_Proposition?"_

"_Yes. We need…a leader for a new group of specialized…winged creatures." A shiver went down my back. I'd come to these people to be winged, to be as 'strong' as Max. Here they were, mentioning my one dream again. But I'd gotten over it since then, I finally understood why Max and Iggy and the rest of the flock were so against me becoming a bird-kid._

_It really made things _suck.

"_No." I answered. The White-Coat raised a brow. _

"_Isn't that what you wanted."_

"_What I used to want."_

"_Still want?"_

"_No."_

"_Hmm," The White-Coat shook his head with a 'tsk'. "No, no, no. I don't really believe that. Don't lie to me, Elma."_

"Ella_." _

"_We're requesting you because we see the qualities of a leader in you. We think that you'd be the perfect boss. Don't worry, you'd keep your sanity, more or less."_

"_More or less?"_

"_Look, I was trying not to have to resort to this, but you don't get a choice in this. We, the other scientists and I, have decided you to be the perfect candidate."_

_My heart started beating a pulse per second, my eyes widened, and I felt fear start to slide over me like water. I remembered Iggy's forever unseeing eyes. If they screwed up, that could be me, forever ruined by White-Coats who went a little too over board with the improvements. _

"_I…I don't want to."_

"_Well we don't care." _

_The two of us stared at each other a moment longer before the White-Coat looked away with a care-free smile and a friendly, upbeat laugh._

"_Matter of fact, think what you want," He turned around and started towards the door, tossing one last glance behind his shoulder. "You've got a week."_

_When he was out the door, leaving it thoroughly locked behind him, I backed up until my shoulders were pressed up tightly against the walls. I slid down until I was sitting. _

_I listen the positive sides of being there for another week._

_I mean really…how bad could solitary confinement be…for just one week?_

_I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep._

"Em!" My eyes flew open and I locked with the green eyes of Jade.

"Hey."

"Wake up, we've got tests, sparring, fighting, Gildan-"

"Wait? What?"

"Rescuing, sarcasm, laughing, and eating to do." She rolled her shoulders and gave me an amused smirk. "Let's get to it."

I sighed at her, sitting up and stretching, reminded again by the aching in my back of the uncomfortable bed I slept in every night.

But at least it was a bed.

I was starting to remember times when I slept on the forest floor and caught squirrels to eat fur and all.

Times when I was definitely a 'monster' by definition.

I pushed the covers off of myself and started to get out of bed. I was passing myself in the mirror when I noticed. My dark hair reached my hips now. I had never cut it, not even when I'd been with Iggy and the others. My eyes were now surely red, no longer the amber-brown they'd dulled down too. The White-Coats were trying to turn me, slowly but surely, back into one of their little Zombie things and I was fighting it every step of the way.

Although, you could only fight the hand that fed you for so long before you started to get hungry.

"So, what is it today?" Jade asked. I studied my lithe figure in the mirror. I frowned.

"Hunger strike, probably." I looked at Jade, who had smiled devilishly.

"Good, I put on a few extra pounds that I need to fall off."

**A/N: Yeah, I know I left off at a weird point. Sorry, but I'll explain it next chapter, which will hopefully come out next week. Hope you guys forgive me for all the procrastination and I hope you liked it…at least somewhat. **

**Live long and prosper! (Don't know where that came from)**

**~2XA**


End file.
